Harry Potter and the Unkown Mysteries
by Micca5683
Summary: This fanfic is a unique take on the Harry Potter book and Twilight, expect long chapters when new chapters are posted, btw: This story has a gay theme if you don't like those type of themes, do not read this,Rated M for later chapters, Harry/Draco/any
1. The Surprise

**Harry Potter and the Unknown Mysteries**

**_I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter as all who read this should realize by now._**

**_This story is inspired by Blue Oyster Cult's_**

**_"Don't Fear The Reaper"_**

**Rated M18, for adult scenes, adult language.**

**Draco/Harry, Lord Voldermort/Wolf King**

**Written By _Robert V. Treslar-Brojakowski II_**

**Chapter one: The Surprise**

**************************************************

*Beep Beep Beep*

That would be his alarm telling him it was six o'clock, time to get up and do chores.

Harry rolled over groaning, he couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and be able to sleep later than the crack of dawn. Ever since he came back from Hogwarts that year they had been driving him like a slave, do the dishes, mow the lawn, bring me soda, bring me breakfast, cook that faster, take out the trash, it was driving him crazy, and when they went out they made sure he had a list of things to do before he could go out, and they left a house sitter every time they went out so that he, Harry couldn't magic it done, but that was gonna change soon Harry's seventeenth birthday was coming up soon and once that happened he would be moving in to Grimwauld place, he had taken a liking to Kreacher and Grimwauld Place considering Kreacher came and visited every night and helped with chores to get them done quicker, Kreacher even brought Dobby sometimes. Harry picked a shirt out of his pile of clothes and smelled it to see if it was clean enough to wear, he didn't like wearing half-clean shirts but he could only do his laundry when the Dursley's had everything they wanted done and lately it had been hard to get everything they wanted done finished in time to be able to take care of his needs. So Harry got out of bed and headed downstairs to see what the Dursley's ordered for breakfast. (They had taken to writing it down every night just so they could sleep a little longer) Breakfast was Pancakes, eggs, Bacon, toast, a glass of milk for Petunia, a cup of coffee for Vernon and a cup of grapefruit juice for Dudley, Harry started with the pancakes and finished up with the drinks, he then called the Dursley's for breakfast and went to continue with the rest of his daily chores to get them done before lunch, if he got them done before lunch he could make something for himself if not he would have to wait until Kreacher came that night with Dinner, Kreacher was also cooking for Harry at night time so that Harry at least got to eat once a day.

Harry got done with the trash and then Vernon said "Harry, we are going out today and we want you to stay inside, there are no chores after we leave, just do not leave the house, you can do anything as long as it is inside, we will not be leaving a house sitter here today."

Harry just stared wide-eyed, he couldn't believe his luck the day before his birthday and the Dursley's are giving harry the afternoon off, he felt like it was Christmas at Hogwarts.

He simply replied "Okay, I will not leave the house; in fact I will make sure all the curtains are closed and the windows and doors locked."

Petunia looked at Vernon with a funny look, she didn't even know about this until Vernon said it. Dudley just smiled, his dad had told him about it the night before. Vernon looked at Petunia and smiled lightly with a look that said "Surprise!" Harry started rushing to finish the rest of his chores for that morning so that he could have an early start on his free time. The Dursley's left at half past ten; oddly Harry wasn't surprised at his luck by that time he had had time to think it over and figured it was a test of some kind or another.

"Goodbye," Vernon said nicely.

"Bye," harry replied just as nice.

When they were down the road a little way Vernon said "It's an early birthday present for Harry, I've been thinking the past couple of days and Harry being a wizard can be a very useful thing not to mention the fact that Harry never tells us anything because we treat him badly, I think we ought to get him something for his birthday something that will be good for his magic, Petunia I know you resent magic because you couldn't get into Hogwarts and your sister did but I think it's time to get over it."

Petunia looked at Vernon crossly.

"GET OVER IT, HOW COULD I GET OVER IT WHEN IT IS HER SON GOING TO HOGWARTS AND NOT MINE, OURS," She screeched.

"Petunia calm down, I know Dudley is not in Hogwarts but quite frankly we shouldn't be taking it out on Harry just because he got in, I mean for years I thought magic was rubbish but I read one of his school books and seen the uses it could come to, I don't know how to get into this "Diagon Alley" but I know someone who does and is willing to help as long as she knows we are sincere in wanting to get Harry something useful, her name is, Narcissa Malfoy and not to mention her son has a thing for Harry, so he really wants to help," Vernon said.

"Kreacher," Harry called. Kreacher popped in.

"Yes, why does Harry call Kreacher this early in the day while muggles is around," Kreacher asks.

"The Dursley's left the house early and did not leave a house sitter," Harry answered truthfully, he had been talking to Kreacher as an equal for some time now and had been telling Kreacher of his day and also asking how his day had been, Kreacher had taken to working at Hogwarts for now, when Harry moves into Grimwauld place he would stop working at Hogwarts unless Harry was there, Kreacher also wore very clean clothes now and had a nice bed to sleep in, Kreacher loved Harry as a son loves a Father.

"Kreacher how has your day been so far," Harry asked.

"It has been wonderful, except giant rats is eating the bread again and the cheesees," Kreacher said.

"Well when I move over to Grimwauld place I will make sure to take care of them until then we will have to make do with the rat cages, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping with my laundry while I make us some lunch," Harry stated.

"I do laundry and you cook us pizza," Kreacher asked immediately. He loved pizza but they hadn't had any in a while and this would be the first time Harry was able to cook for them.

"Okay, I will cook the pizza, do we want sausage, pepperoni, Mushrooms, French style or New York style, Vampires Style or Wizard Style," Harry asked.

"Sausage and Mushrooms, French and Vampires," Kreacher suggested then added "Can we invite Hermione and Ron?" "I suppose we could but you would have to send Dobby to get them and while you are at it invite Dobby too," Harry answered.

Harry started making the pizza while Kreacher went to do all that was asked of him, when the pizza was placed in the oven Harry Telepathically told Kreacher "I am going to go on the computer while the pizza is cooking I have it on a timer."

"Okay," Kreacher replied telepathically.

They had read about a way to connect the minds telepathically, and it only does it when both are willing to hear, otherwise it is just a low barely noticeable ringing in the ears. Harry went up the stairs to Dudley's second room and sat in front of the computer to pull up the search engine when he saw staring right at him a naked woman on the computer screen, he wasn't surprised so he just typed into the search engine, he was searching for pictures of nice naked gay men, he had figured out early into the summer that he was gay and so he was going to tell Hermione and Ron today after lunch, Kreacher already knew but didn't tell anyone knowing that it was Harry's story to tell. Kreacher also knew that he Harry really loved Draco Malfoy, not that Draco knew that, Harry was afraid that if Draco found out that he would be ridiculed even more than before, but Harry was going to tell Draco next time he seen him, at least that is what Harry hoped to do. Harry tired of looking at men he didn't want, looked up tattoos and piercings, he decided he wanted a piercing in his tongue and his left nipple and also a piercing in his right ear and the tattoo that he wanted was a dragon but he would have to go to the tattoo parlor in Diagon Alley so that the dragon could move and so that it could be exactly like Norberta he would never forget Norberta the first dragon he laid eyes on and he still got pictures of her from Charlie.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. and Dudley Dursley," Narcissa said. "Thank you, for that grand welcome into your home Cissy," Vernon said receiving a glare from Petunia. "You're on a first name basis with these people," Petunia whispered angrily.

"These people just happen to be the ones responsible for our son still being alive, Voldermort wanted him dead," Vernon said quietly. Petunia gave a little squeak but kept quite none the less.

"Vernon you remember the requirement do you not," Narcissa asked patiently.

"I do, here are the rest of the flowers, and you said it only lasts one hour right," Vernon replied politely. "Correct, the verituserum only last one hour so we will ask our questions and then if you have answered with good answers we will have our lunch and wait until the verituserum wears off," Narcissa answered. The Dursley's were given the potion in the form of a tea so that Petunia did not fuss about the color of her potion.

"First question, are your last names Durslbe," Narcissa asked.

"No," all three Dursley's replied.

"Second question, How old will Harry Potter be tomorrow," Narcissa continued.

"Seventeen," the Dursley's replied.  
Narcissa asked twenty-three more questions all of which were good answers.

"Final question, what are your intentions for going into a place normally off limits to your kind," Narcissa asked finally.

"To get Harry Potter, our nephew a great birthday present," Petunia and Vernon replied.

"To get my cousin a wonderful birthday present," Dudley replied.

"Okay let's have lunch," Narcissa said.

By the time they finished lunch the potion had worn off and they were ready to go to Diagon alley.

"Harry, Pizza's done," Kreacher called.

Harry, who having not had to do chores was able to catch up on his sleep, much needed sleep it was too.

"Okay thanks," Harry called back.

Harry turned the computer off and walked down the stair to the kitchen to find that Hermione and Ron were already sitting at the table and Kreacher was serving the plates.

"Sorry Kreacher, I fell asleep at the computer, I was intending to serve the plates and finish up myself," Harry said grabbing some sodas from the fridge.

"It's okay Harry, you needed the rest and don't try to argue the point we both know I will win anyway, I know you needed the rest, as do you," Kreacher replied strictly.

Hermione and Ron were looking at the situation with strange looks on their faces.

"Wait are you two on a first name basis or something, and I just realized Kreacher your wearing clean clothes and you are trim as if you were a rich wizard," Ron said.

"Yes, we are on a first name basis and Kreacher is wearing clothes, he also is paid to work and he prefers to work with me, not for me, we never work as if I am master and him slave, he is a respectable person as I see it, by the way I had more than one reason for inviting you two over here, but we will get to that after we eat," Harry answered sitting down between Kreacher and Hermione.

They ate in silence and then after they were done Ron said "Can you show me how to do the dishes without magic, Kreacher?"

"Sure, first we have to get the gloves on, and then," Kreacher started going on and on over towards the sink while Harry and Hermione were over at the table.

"Harry, what is it you wanted to talk about," Hermione asked concerned.

"Hermione, don't be concerned it's not bad, I wanted to tell you and Ron that I am gay, and that I am in love with Draco Malfoy," Harry said loudly.

Ron only having heard "gay, Draco Malfoy" thought Harry was saying that Draco was gay, so he asked Kreacher what Harry had said.

Kreacher Telepathically asked Harry if it was alright if he told Ron and Harry Telepathically said "okay."

So Kreacher explained it to Ron.

"What," Ron sputtered and continued "That was a little bit of a big surprise."

"I know but I wanted to tell you in person, not over owl, by the way have either of you gotten your school list yet," Harry said. Kreacher was shining the silverware, something he and Harry loved doing by hand, it just made the silverware so much nicer to use.

"Not yet, oh and Dobby couldn't make it, he really wanted to be here but he had something back at Hogwarts of Highest importance, that's in his words," Hermione replied.

"So how exactly are we getting there," Petunia asked politely.

"We are going to apparate there, it is much easier, and you will have to hold my hand, Dudley you hold Draco's hand and we will meet at the money exchange in Wolves Palace Way at half-past four," Cissy said.

"Wait why can't Dudley hold your hand and Vernon or I hold Draco's hand," Petunia asked.

"Because they have to make a side-trip and Dudley will be able to help Draco get Harry something," Cissy replied and added "Hold on tight."

Then they were off to Wolves Palace Way, close to Diagon alley so they could get the money exchange taken care of.

"We are at my house," Dudley said when the air cleared.

" I am going to spy on Harry that is why we are here, I need you to stay put and see if Harry has been on your computer see what he looked up on it," Draco replied quickly.

Then Draco headed out the room, down the hall and down the stairs quietly, so that no one not even a house elf would know he was there, if there is one thing the Dark Lord had taught Draco it was how to be sneaky and never get caught, Draco was just rounding the corner when he heard voices.

"Harry, you know loving him is wrong, he's not even in Gryffindor house, he would never be let in, besides even if you could find a way for him to get in it would never work out, there is no way he could love you the same way," Ron said pointedly.

"Ronald Weasley, have a heart, it is obviously hurting Harry that he loves him so much, but doesn't think it could be the same way for him to love Harry, at least Kreacher understands and has been asking all the other House-elves about him," Hermione stated loudly.

"Quiet, someone is here other than us," Harry said quietly.

Harry had learned quite a bit about hearing people even when they didn't want to be heard and he heard Draco, though he didn't know at the time that that was who he had heard. Hermione pulled out her wand at the same time as Ron started to pull out his, Harry looked at both of them then pointed at himself and made a circle in the air pointing out the fact that he was still underage and did not want the wizard counsel to know where he was.

So Hermione put her wand away, but picked up a steak knife as an alternative for magic, Ron looked around the corner but didn't see or hear anything, so he walked back into the kitchen and shrugged, thinking to himself that Harry was getting paranoid, but then thinking, that isn't possible he was probably just sensing a ghost. Ron had read of that before, people who could see and even sense a spirit even if they have no magical abilities, and the sensing a spirit was not something magic talks about very often.

Hermione thought that it might have been Malfoy and then said "I think Harry, you have it real bad for Draco, I think that you might have been sensing him close by, I know somebody was here other than us and Kreacher, so I think Malfoy may have been spying on you to get something good on you and luckily we hadn't said his name so all he will think is that you are gay, it's not so bad actually."

"That is exactly what I was thinking, kinda, I was thinking that I imagined it and was just thinking longingly about Draco and his warm embrace," Harry said smiling. He didn't want them thinking he was paranoid and they hadn't yet learned what he learned about the older magic, in fact Harry was going to be studying the ability Telekinesis today and thought that he might show Hermione and Ron a little old magic.

Draco heard Harry whisper that somebody was here so he knew that Harry was not relying solely on magic, Draco started getting hard when he thought about what Harry might be learning to help him know when someone is around and doing exactly what he Draco was doing, he just hoped that Harry didn't yet know that it was him, so he headed quietly back upstairs, turning into a human chameleon so that no one looking would know that it was him, when he got to the end of the hall he returned to himself and went into Dudley's second room.

"Did you find anything," Draco asked.

"Only some gay porn and tattoo and piercing sites," Dudley said after a minute his eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Tattoo and Piercings' huh,"Draco replied.

"Yup," Dudley said not really paying attention.

"Okay we can go now, I know what to get Harry for his birthday," Draco said.

Draco held Dudley's hand and they were off to Wolves Palace Place to talk directly to the Wolf king, the Wolf King was actually more than just a regular wolf that is why he was so well respected and though no one knew it, he had a thing for Draco and Harry they were like sons in his eyes, for the Wolf was in love. Dudley and Draco went straight to the castle gate and then the guard stopped them.

"Who dares to enter the Castle of THE WOLF KING," the guard bellowed.

"Draco Malfoy son of Lucius Malfoy friend of the Wolf "Jardin" King and a friend," Draco said loudly.

"You may enter," the guard replied.

Draco led Dudley down the path thru the forest of hope and into the palace of the Wolf King, when they entered Dudley stopped for a minute looking at all the artifacts and art in there and noticed that ninety percent of the pictures whether painted or taken were of wolves, Draco led them further into the palace and went straight for the throne room, when they got to the throne room they bowed before the king who looked on them.

"Rise," the king said.

They rose and looked at the king for a minute.

"What have you come before me for," the Wolf asked.

"I have come before you to ask for help in choosing the right gift for one whom you hold dear to your heart that only you know of whom I speak," Draco said clearly.

"Help for choosing a gift, and the occasion for which you need is what that we need this gift," the Wolf said.

"A Birthday of Seventeen," Draco said and added "this gift has to be special, I know of what to get but need help to get the gift I know of."

"And this gift is where that you yourself cannot get it," the Wolf asked.

"The heart of Atlantis is to where this gift I need but cannot get," Draco said.

"The Heart of Atlantis has not been seen for Millennia, how is it one so young knows of it, never mind that, what is the gift you must have but cannot get," again the Wolf questioned.

"You alone would know it when you see it, for it has not been used or touched since time itself began," Draco countered.

The Wolf thought on this for a moment and then replied "This gift is the best idea, so I shall retrieve it but you yourself must be the one to give the gift to whom we speak."

The Wolf without another word stood up and raised his hands to the sky calling out "Sulfar Atlantiphar" and like an early morning mist he was gone, ten minutes later he returned holding in his hands a jar that seemed to the naked eye empty, but to those who knew what it was this jar was a mere illusion compared to what it held inside, the Wolf stepped down to Draco and put the Jar in Draco's hand. Draco and Dudley then headed out of the palace and out the gate, when they got to the middle of Wolf Palace Way, Draco stopped in a Tattoo parlor to see an old friend.

"Draco what a lovely surprise," the shop owner said.

"Tina, it has been too long, but I actually stopped in here to talk to Mistag and Viesol, I wanted to get a tattoo done for a friend," Draco said and added quietly "Hopefully more than just a friend."

"Oh a little boyfriend huh," Tina Replied quietly, with a smirk on her lips.

"I can only hope, but anyway I know he wants a tattoo and I know that he wants it to be a charmed one, and I know that he wants it to be a Dragon other than that I don't know and I want to be able to take Mistag with me to his house tomorrow since tomorrow is his birthday," Draco countered.

"MISTAG, COME OUT HERE," Tina yelled.

"What, oh Draco babe, haven't seen you since your father brought me over to your house to fuck you," Mistag said.

"Yes well we didn't do anything other than foreplay if you remember, because as you know even though you are sexy, I want someone else and that someone else is the person I want you to give a very nice tattoo," Draco replied blushing.

"Draco, I am honored that you would choose me to do a tattoo of someone you want to be your boyfriend," Mistag said.

"Thank you Mistag I knew you would agree, Tina will give you the details as far as we all know and you will have to meet me at my house at about half past five," Draco said.

Draco and Dudley went to meet up with the rest to find that the Dursley's had picked out some very useful things.

Harry was starting to wonder who it had been but decided against using magic this soon to being seventeen.

"I want to show both of you something," Harry said.

"What is it Harry," Hermione asked.

"You have to see it to understand it," Harry said.

Harry led Ron and Hermione upstairs to his room and opened the door, he started to say excuse the mess when he seen that the room was completely clean, and all the books that were scattered were now on a shelf, Harry went over to the shelf and picked up the book he was studying on ancient magic and opened it to the first page.

"This book is teaching me some magic that is older than what we learn at school, it is magic that is yet untouched by the ministry of magic and they can't touch it, look," Harry said showing Hermione and Ron the book.

"Harry this spell in here says that if you use it you can connect you minds telepathically, wouldn't that be a terrible thing though, if your mind is telepathically connected then if you are angry with the person you still can't get away from them," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione it only works when both people are willing to commune with each other, otherwise it is only a barely audible ringing in the ears, it is kinda like a phone only difference is that it's in the mind not on the phone, they even have a call waiting a three way and a caller ID for the telepathy, it is really cool and I already have it connected to Kreacher," Harry replied.

"Wow," Ron said.

"Today though I am learning telekinesis," harry said looking at the book and reading the spell to help connect his mind.

They all sat down and looked at the spell for telekinesis and they all started meditating and saying the spell with their mind all of a sudden they heard a crash and Harry ran down the stairs to see what had happened. When he got all the way down he seen that the bookcase had moved into the china display, he assumed that it was the power of all three of them, he had forgotten to place a protective circle around since it was not just him doing the spell.

"What happened Harry," Hermione called down.

Harry walked back up to his room and replied "The bookcase moved into the China display."

"Is there something we are supposed to do to reverse what happened," Hermione said flipping through the book frantically.

"Don't worry Hermione, all we have to do is go downstairs, put a protective circle around us the bookcase and where we want to move the bookcase to, and then use our minds as one to move it back with our eyes open for any trouble," Harry said.

So that's just what they did, after they were finished they decided to wait for the rest until Harry moved into Grimwauld place, so since it was time to go back home they helped clean up and left.

"See you Harry," Ron said.

"See you Harry," Hermione said kissing Harry lightly on the cheek.

"See you Ron, Hermione," Harry replied.

With Ron and Hermione gone Harry decided to check who was here so he pulled out his book and looked up the spell for seeing who tried to sneak in.

"Shoes are fast, Brooms are clean, spells are cast, to see what was unseen," Harry said quickly.

A Hologram of a shadow appeared and slowly started to clear until all that was there was smoke. Harry stared for a minute wondering why it hadn't shown who it was that was here, until it starting clearly that Dudley was here when Harry knew someone was here other than himself and Ron, Hermione and Kreacher. Just then Harry heard a car pull into the drive way and so he looked secretly out the window so that no one could see he was looking, it was just the Dursley's.

"We should be getting back home now," Petunia said.

"Yes we have an early start tomorrow, we are going to be coming over at six in the morning, and we will be inviting one or two other people from the Wolves Palace area," Narcissa said.

"That's fine is there any way you can get a hold of the Weasley's and Miss Granger," Vernon asked. He really wanted to repent from being so mean and so he thought to invite the Weasley's and Miss Granger would be a great way of repenting.

"We can get a hold of them yes, we will invite them," Draco said before his mother could say no.

"Okay then they will be invited to the party then," Narcissa said.

The Dursley's headed out to their car and got in to go home.

Harry opened the door when the Dursley's got to it, seeing they had a bunch of packages offered to help bring them in, and was turned down and asked to go to his room for a few minutes until he was called down, so he went up to wait.

"Petunia now you see how useful magic can be, we were able to get to and from a faraway place in seconds, and I liked the pictures that moved so many more people can fit in a photo that way, plus they can summon things from far away without a trouble," Vernon said.

"That is understandable, however we cannot forget that magic is also what killed my sister," Petunia said tears sparkling in her eyes.

"It is also what protected her long enough to have her child a little while and what protects Harry until tomorrow, it also signifies the fact that if Harry has a child then his child will receive the powers that he has," Vernon said.

"But it got my sister killed, and even though I acted angry with her I really loved her, I was jealous of her and so that is why I stopped talking to her," Petunia cried.

"We need to talk to Harry, perhaps he will talk to us as a real family when he we tell him what we kept from him for a long time," Vernon said.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Review please, I gladly accept Comments, Suggestions and yes even Critism as long as the Critism is constructive and not just about the fact that it has a gay theme, I am unable to the explicit version on this site, if you want the explicit version leave a comment for me with your email address and telling me you want the explicit version, I shall email it to you, as each new chapter appears in this story I will have it ready for each new chapter in the explicit, some of the chapters are the same others will be longer in the explicit and maybe even have more chapters in the explicit compared to this one. Thank you all in Advance for any and all Comments, Suggestions and Constructive Critsism, I shall use all of these to help Better my writing skills, and for correct pronunciation of the words I have them below thank you.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Mistag (Me Stag) Viesol(Vee sol)**

*********************************

I will add more as I create them into the story, I would like to know what you the reader thinks about putting them on each page, comment, and I will decide based on the amount of comments on the subject. Thanks agian.


	2. Birthday and Surprise's

**Chapter Two: Birthday**

**********************************************

"Perhaps it is time to tell him," Petunia said and added "Harry, please come down here."

Harry came down the stairs quickly wondering what was going on, the Dursley's had been nice to him and Dudley had been here when he, Harry had been here with Kreacher, Ron, and Hermione, what was going on, is the Dursley's under the Imperious curse or are they trying to amend what they had done already. Harry had an idea that it was the latter, though he had no idea as to why they would suddenly change their attitudes towards him, he did have a feeling that they were in his room and seen something that changed their minds, maybe the old magic book, Harry started to panic. If the Dursley's have read that book they might be able to use some of the magic and that in itself was a tragedy waiting to happen, then again it could be that they read one of his school books and seen that magic is very useful. Plus it could be that they seen one of his porn mags and thought it was time for _**The Talk**_, he seriously hoped not, Mrs. Weasley was already going to give him _**The Talk,**_ as was Lupin and whomever else that could, but then again it would not be as bad as if he was being kicked out early. He would have to go by knight bus to get to the house if that were the case, plus he had not gotten enough money out of Gringotts to use the knight bus, he would have to walk it and Harry knew it was a long walk to do. Either way he would have to face the music anyway, so he made his way to the living room and then thought, Aunt Petunia had said please, perhaps it was a good thing, not so bad a thing, unlikely as it was.

"Harry we need to talk to you about something," Vernon said.

Here it comes, Harry thought.

"Petunia and I have been keeping certain things from you and I think it is time we told you what it is," Vernon continued.

"Vernon and I have always been against Magic as you well know, but the reason is not the same as you think it is, it is not because magic is un normal, no the truth is as Vernon will explain it has something to do with a happening before my sister, your mother , met your father," Petunia said.

Harry was just staring at Petunia; she had just called his mother "her sister" something she hated to admit because of magic. Harry was really thinking that he was dreaming or something, or that Petunia seriously was under the imperious curse.

"When your mother got her letter from Hogwarts , I thought it was great, I wanted to go too, so I sent a letter to Hogwarts to see if I could get in, they wouldn't let me though, so I started calling her a freak and saying magic was un normal, that is where it all started," Petunia said plainly.

"So you didn't originally think magic was bad, you thought it was great, so what about Uncle Vernon, why do you hate magic," Harry said plainly.

"I disliked magic because I did not understand it and was afraid of it, it is the unknown to me, so I was in your room and seen a book on the floor that looked like one of mine, but the title was Transfiguration," Vernon replied. Quickly adding, "so I looked at it, and that is when I realized that magic was not something to fear, but something to accept it is useful, I see that now."

"Okay so what is going on then," Harry said concerned.

"We are trying to make amends for what we put you thru, so even though we know what we did can never be forgiven," Vernon answered. "We ask that you at least stay a couple more days, we have a huge surprise for you, that took a lot of self-control on Petunia's part at first because we had to talk to witches and wizards, that is part of the surprise, we will be working on things late into the night most likely," Vernon continued.

"Okay, this is something I really didn't expect, but I assume you would like me out of the house while you work on it, or I could go to my room," Harry replied.

"Actually we were thinking you could go on the computer till you were ready to go to bed, as long as you don't come downstairs or look outside," Dudley spoke up, receiving surprised looks from Vernon and Petunia.

They did not think that he was going to be that accepting of Harry being family and not just treated like a slave, they were proud he was so quick to accept.

"Okay well then I suppose I will stay upstairs and not look outside then," Harry said knowing Dudley knew more than he was letting on.

Harry headed upstairs and looked up more on Tattoos and Piercings trying to figure out what you have to have to clean and care for them, He seen that a great idea was to have a bowl specific for cleaning the Piercings so that it didn't get mixed with something else.

"That went better than I thought it would," Petunia said.

"Yes, it did, and I am glad Dudley suggested the computer, but why did you Dudley," Vernon replied.

"Because I happen to know something Harry wants for his birthday and that he will be getting it, so I figured he would want to look up items to care for it," Dudley answered knowingly.

"So I suppose it is time to start working on the set up," Vernon said.

They started by pulling the ribbons from the bags and set them up all over the living room, Dudley then got out the fine china to put on the table when Draco got here, Draco decided he would summon a big table to fit all the guests plus Draco wanted to sit next to Harry, Dudley had an idea why Draco wanted to sit so close, Petunia suddenly came into the kitchen and started setting out the ingredients for a cake, she was going to make a big cake that looked like a Castle, she was hoping to make it look like Hogwarts, she was going completely on memory though, so she didn't know if Harry would get the idea behind the castle. Time seemed to fly by because when the cake was finished and in the fridge, it was five-thirty.

Harry heard the commotion downstairs and by the time midnight came around he was getting tired, so he went to his room and told Kreacher telepathically "I am going to sleep and will call you over when I get up."

Kreacher replied "Okay, really strange things of late, but we will see an answer soon, Good night Harry."

"Good night Kreacher, tell Dobby good night for me please," Harry answered.

Harry dozed off and slept until six o'clock when his alarm went off.

Draco was pacing impatiently waiting for an answer from the Weasley's, He called them Five times, and he decided he would try his cell phone, nobody knew that number and he could make it a restricted number, so that perhaps the Weasley's would answer. Therefore, he pulled out his phone and dialed the number it started ringing and someone picked it up immediately.

"Hello," Ginny Weasley answered the phone.

"Hello, Ginny I am glad you are the one that picked up the phone," Draco said quickly.

"Hey Draco, What's Up," Ginny said quietly.

"I am inviting you and your family to a surprise party for Harry," Draco replied knowing Ginny was only whispering because no one knew that she and he were friends.

"Okay, is it at his house or yours," Ginny asked.

"It's at his, make sure everyone is there by ten to six, am, plus I need you to get a hold of Hermione and invite her too, please," Draco said knowing Ginny could handle that.

"Okay we will be there, thanks, and Draco, Harry will love the gift you give him," Ginny replied.

"Thanks Ginny, Love you," Draco said.

"Love you too, Fruity," Ginny said.

They hung up and Draco went up to bed.

"Who was it," Molly said.

"A Friend, we are planning a surprise party for Harry and we are all going to be there, we have to be at the Dursley's house by thirty to six in the morning," Ginny answered.

"Okay, well who else is going to be there," Molly countered.

"A few friends and Hermione, and the Dursley's," Ginny replied.

Molly headed back upstairs and shut her door; Ginny dialed Hermione's phone number, looking around she saw gnomes running about the garden.

"Hello," Hermione answers groggily.

"Hello is this Hermione," Ginny asks.

"Yes, who is this," Hermione answered.

"This is Ginny Weasley; I am inviting you to a surprise party for Harry," Ginny said.

"Okay what time should I be wherever it is being held," Hermione asked.

"We need to be at Harry's house at thirty to six in the morning.

"Okay I will be at your house by five-thirty," Hermione said.

"Okay talk to you later," Ginny said and hung up.

Ginny looked at the time and decided she would go up to bed soon, she just wanted to finish up wrapping a gift for Harry, it took her all of twenty minutes, she went to bed.

Petunia finished with the cake decided it was time to go to bed, Dudley was doing the same, Vernon however was staying up a little while longer, and he had one more phone call to make.

"Hello," Lupin said.

"Hello is this R. J. Lupin," Vernon replied.

"Yes this is, who is this," Lupin countered.

"This is Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's uncle, we my family and I are planning a surprise party for Harry and would like to formally invite you and your family to our house for that party," Vernon said.

"I would love to come, what time is it," Lupin said excitedly.

"It is at six o'clock am, we are asking all guests to arrive by thirty to six, so as all the guests are introduced," Vernon said.

"We will be there," Lupin said.

"Good, See you then," Vernon answered.

Vernon hung up and went to the bedside table to set the alarm for four thirty.

He had intended to wake up that early because he wanted to make sure to be up early enough to let the early arriver's in without causing too much noise.

Hermione's alarm went off at four sharp; she got up and took a shower, calling her parents to wake up, she was bringing them to the party. They had met Harry before and was hoping that her and Harry would end up married, she laughed inwardly when they told her that, she would probably end up marrying Ron or some doctor. After her shower she sprayed rose scented perfume on herself, and put red lipstick on, she had decided that she wanted to look formal on Harry's birthday.

"What's up," Hermione's dad asked through the door.

"Harry's birthday today, remember it's early in morning, we need to get ready soon," Hermione answered.

"Mom is already in the shower she said that there was somewhere we all had to be by five-thirty," her dad said.

"Okay well you can use my shower after I get out of the bathroom we need to hurry," Hermione said quickly.

She finished dressing and took her towel out of her hair and decided she would put her hair in a French braid; she really loved the French, when she went into her room she closed the door and turned on her cd player to her favorite Celine Dion cd "**Au Coeur Du Stade**" she turned it to her favorite Celine Dion song, **Je Sais Pas**, and started singing along as she started to do her hair and then suddenly she fell to her knees and cried, for she knew the meaning of the words in the song, she had asked Celine one time what the words meant in English and Celine gave Hermione the lyrics in both French and English, the song is a very sad song, but Hermione loved it none the less, she just thought as she was singing that she could never be with the one she truly loved. She decided to change the song to "Tell Him" duet of Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion; she felt that the song was perfect between Harry and Draco. She got up and finished her hair.

"Hermione are you almost done in there," Hermione's mom asked politely.

"Finished mom," Hermione said opening the door.

"Darling were you crying," Hermione's mom asked seeing tears running down Hermione's cheek.

"No, it was the perfume I used too much," Hermione lied.

"Darling, I know it wasn't too much perfume, but I won't press the matter, if you don't want to tell me that is fine, but I wish you would tell me though," her mom replied.

"I just want to go to the party and have fun, ok," Hermione said.

"Okay dear we can do that," her mom agreed.

With that Hermione laid down her hairbrush and smiling said, "We will have to Apparate, so I will need both of you to hold on tight, and don't worry, I can get us through, just don't panic for any reason, you will be fine, everything that will happen is a normal thing for Apparation."

With that, both her mom and dad held onto her hands and they were off, it seemed like only seconds when they appeared on the garden of the Weasley's house.

"Hermione dear, you are just on time, though not in the fashion we would have thought, however that is alright," Mrs. Weasley said.

Looking over at Hermione's parents, she added "and this must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger how do you do?"

"We are fine, the journey was a little unusual, by our normal standards, seeing as we are, what is the term, oh right, Muggles, but it was fun nonetheless," Mr. Granger replied.

"Well we best be off it is already almost five and we want to be there before then, though I still have not figured out how Ginny knew about this Party before I did, she didn't say who she was talking to," Mrs. Weasley said. "All she said was a friend told her and I didn't press, I mean it's for Harry, Ginny wouldn't lie about something as important to her as this is," Mr. Weasley added walking downstairs to join them.

The rest of the Weasley had started coming down the stairs. Ron first, then Fred followed closely by George and lastly Ginny. Ginny went to the fireplace and got the pot of floo powder out.

"We are ready to go," Ginny questioned with a look that said if they were not ready soon she was leaving without them.

"We are ready," Mrs. Granger said.

"Time to be off I suppose," Mrs. Weasley.

Draco had set his clock so he could be up by four; he decided he would be at the Dursley's at four-thirty; He was going to have his mom wait for Mistag. She had others she was waiting for anyway and it would be five-thirty before Voldermort got here and he wanted Narcissa to give Harry his gifts; he had a few gifts for Harry. Draco was dressed and then decided he would change, he had put on leather clothes; he decided he would wear a nice suit, red with black lapels and black pants.

"Mom, time to get up," Draco called out.

Narcissa got up and got dressed quickly, when she was done, she went to the foyer lighting the fire and sat in a chair waiting for the first arrivers. Draco went downstairs into the foyer and stopped when he seen Mistag already there.

"You're early," Draco said.

"Yes, well I knew you would decide to leave early, so I decided I would get here before you had a chance to leave, I wanted to be here before Voldermort got here and I wanted to be gone as well," Mistag said quickly.

"Voldermort is not going to hurt anyone, you know that," Draco replied sighing.

"Yeah, but old habits die hard don't they," Mistag countered.

Draco smiled and then grabbed his friends hand; they apparated to the door of number three private dr.

Vernon, already being up went to open the door.

"Morning, Draco, who's your friend," Vernon said quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else.

"His name is Mistag, he is a friend, and he is going to help give a special present to Harry," Draco replied.

Draco and Mistag walked inside. Draco immediately had to get to work extending the kitchen, and placing a big table in place of the littler one, he then cast a levitation spell on the dishes and silverware placing them around the table. Afterwards he thought about placing a gold plated nameplate at Harry's spot.

"Vernon, do you think it would be alright if I placed a nameplate at Harry's spot," Draco asked finally.

"I suppose it would be alright," Vernon said.

"So Mistag, what is it you do normally," Vernon asked.

"I am a Tattoo Artist, normally, I am one of the best, but I only do special Tattoo's, the type that are going to be able to do things, not the ones that simply move around on your body," Mistag replied honestly.

Lupin was pacing back and forth waiting for Tonks to be done, finally she was done and they apparated to the Dursley's front door.

Petunia was up by now, seeing as it was ten minutes to five, so she opened the door.

"Come on in, you must be Lupin and Tonks," Petunia said.

"Thank you," Lupin and Tonks said together.

They walked in and Lupin immediately stopped.

"What's wrong, dear," Tonks said unable to see around him.

"There's a Malfoy here, we will have to watch our manners around them, hopefully they do the same," Lupin replied quietly.

"Well, it is Harry's birthday so we can be calm and collected around the Malfoy's," Tonks offered.

"Nymphadora, Lupin, how are you," Draco said when he saw them.

"Doing alright, how about you," Lupin replied quickly, before Tonks could say anything.

"I am doing great, it will be about an hour before Harry gets down here, and we still have a few more people we are waiting for, the Weasley's and Hermione, and Narcissa, that's all as far as I know," Draco answered.

Just then, they all heard a small crash, so they all went into the living room to find out what happened, Ginny was standing next to the fireplace and casting a cleaning spell on herself.

"Morning all, the rest will be here in a second or two, Hermione brought her parents, so I hope enough places are set, if not then I could help," Ginny said excitedly.

Dudley came down the stairs quietly and seen that almost everyone was there, he went over to Draco and muttered quietly, receiving a quick "No" in reply. The rest of the Weasley's and Hermione and her parents appeared suddenly in the fireplace, they cast quick clean spells on themselves and Hermione's parents.

"Let's move into the kitchen where we can all sit down until the last person arrives and Harry wakes up," Vernon said.

They all went and placed the presents for Harry next to the couch and then headed to the kitchen to sit down.

"So we know that we have not been good people towards Harry, but even though we know what we did cannot be forgiven ever, we wanted to give Harry this party, as a sort of way to say sorry," Vernon stated when they all sat down.

"We talked Harry into staying a couple more days and," Petunia started and then went into explaining to the guests all that they had told Harry earlier.

Voldermort apparated into the foyer of the Malfoy manor and looked at Narcissa and handed her the gifts to give to Harry.

"Please make sure Harry opens the bigger one in secret, it's a very special thing, and give him the scroll first, it is very important," Voldermort said quickly.

"Yes, Lord Voldermort," Narcissa bowed.

Narcissa then apparated to the Dursley's front door and knocked, Dudley opened the door and welcomed her in, and she walked in and went immediately into the living room to place the gifts down behind the couch. She immediately went into the kitchen and sat down, seeing there was only one place left when Dudley sat down and that it was next to her son, she knew immediately Draco had already set up the table for Harry alone to be sitting there. It was now five fifty-five, and Draco stood up.

"I just got a great idea," Draco said suddenly.

"What is it," Mr. Weasley questioned.

"I think it would be a great idea if when Harry gets down here I sing a special song," Draco said thoughtfully.

Everybody looked at Narcissa questioningly.

"Well he is a good singer and he can make his voice sound like any singer he's heard before," Narcissa said finally.

"Well then I think it would be ok, what would the song be," Hermione spoke up.

"I was thinking something like Bette Midler's "The Rose," Draco answered.

"All in favor of Draco singing "The Rose" say ay," Hermione said.

"Ay," was the reply.

"Looks like the vote is unanimous, you can sing "The Rose," Ginny said smirking.

Harry's alarm started going off, it meant it was six o'clock, Harry rolled over thinking what a wonderful dream he had, and thought it's time to do chores.

Harry had no idea he had not been dreaming about the Dursley's telling him a bunch of secrets and things like that, so he changed into clean clothes and started slowly down the stairs, wondering why the kitchen light was already on, then he thought it might not have been a dream after all. All the guests and the Dursley had hid waiting for Harry to come into the kitchen.

"Surprise," They all yelled jumping out of all types of places.

Harry stood back and truly surprised by it all not to mention by all the people that were there.

"Wow, so it wasn't a dream," Harry said awkwardly.

"No, Harry it wasn't a dream," Vernon replied.

Draco got onto the stage he put in the hall and tested the microphone to make sure it was set up right.

"Harry, I have a song I want to sing to you," Draco said.

Harry, seeing a nameplate at his spot, sat down at the table and everybody else sat down as well, except for Draco of course.

"Ok you can start Draco," Tonks said.

Draco waved his wand at the piano starting the background sound, and then started.

**********************************************

_**Some say love, it is a river  
that drowns the tender reed.  
Some say love, it is a razor  
that leaves your soul to bleed.  
Some say love, it is a hunger,  
an endless aching need.  
I say love; it is a flower,  
and you its only seed.**_

_**It's the heart afraid of breaking  
that never learns to dance.  
It's the dream afraid of waking  
that never takes the chance.  
It's the one who won't be taken,  
who cannot seem to give,  
and the soul afraid of dyin'  
that never learns to live.**_

_**When the night has been too lonely  
and the road has been to long,  
and you think that love is only  
for the lucky and the strong,  
just remember in the winter  
far beneath the bitter snows  
lies the seed that with the sun's love  
in the spring becomes the rose.**_

**********************************************

Harry was the first to clap, he thought Draco did a wonderful job of singing such a great song; everybody else started clapping after Harry.

"Draco where did you learn to sing like that," Harry asked.

"I am self taught when it comes to singing, same as many things," Draco said heading over to his seat next to Harry.

Harry looked into Draco's eye's thinking, He could just drown in those eye's, and he immediately turned his head back to the table, hoping his look was not betraying what he felt. Draco was at the same time thinking, I hope he feels the same for me, he started humming Basshunter's "All I ever wanted." Harry recognizing that tune placed his right hand on Draco's left thigh and rubbed lightly, Draco feeling Harry's hand on his thigh smiled inwardly and moved his leg so that Harry's hand moved to the inside of his thigh.

"Harry, we have a cake, are you ready for it, or would you like something to eat first," Petunia asked.

"I think just some cereal to coat my stomach first, it is better to have something without sugar first before having something filled with sugar," Harry said.

Harry thought for a second, everybody should have some breakfast; I could call for Kreacher to bring enough Breakfast for all of us.

"Wait, Aunt Petunia, I have a better idea, what would everybody like," Harry spoke quickly.

"We couldn't impose Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Kreacher," Harry called telepathically.

"Yes, Harry," Kreacher asked.

"Would you mind bringing some Bacon, Pancakes, eggs and toast, enough for eighteen people and coming here promptly, please," Harry said.

"I will be on my way soon, give me ten minutes, would you like me to bring Dobby as well," Kreacher replied.

"Sure and in that case bring enough for nineteen," Harry answered.

"Okay, breakfast is on its way," Harry said aloud.

"How can that be," Mr. Weasley asked.

"Because of a telepathic connection between a certain house elf and Harry," Ron said smiling.

"Telepathic," Mrs. Weasley said looking not at Harry but at Ron.

"Yes, Harry is connected telepathically with his house elf," Ron said simply.

Kreacher popped in with Dobby, they waved their hands over the table, and food aplenty appeared on the table. Dobby pointed at both ends of the table and a chair appeared at both ends. Kreacher went to one end and Dobby to the other.

"Morning Harry," Dobby said.

"Morning Dobby, how is McGonagall doing," Harry asked.

"She is doing alright, she is having a question for you," Dobby replied.

They all started eating, Draco with Harry's right hand still on his thigh, Draco, who was already hard, and was now starting to leak pre, ate quickly trying to pretend nothing unusual was happening. Narcissa smiled inwardly while she was eating, she knew what was going on and was happy that it could happen, Lucius was not easily accepting of Draco's choice, but she at least was willing to accept it. Besides with both Harry and Draco being wizards of such great power, and being that Voldermort had foreseen Harry growing in more power than most other wizards, most did not know that Voldermort had seers blood in him but, she knew, Voldermort had told her alone and was keeping her informed of things he seen or felt.

"I think it would be best if you opened presents before having cake," Petunia suggested after everyone had eaten his or her fill.

Harry got up and waved his hand towards the table, and immediately the table was clear of food and the dishes clean. Harry walked into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for everyone to enter the living room. Draco got up first and walked into the living room and sat right next to Harry and smiled, looking into Harry's eye's Draco leaned into Harry's chest for a second, Harry put his lips to Draco's and kissed him, then after a slight second he withdrew sitting up straight, Draco sat up straight as well. All the guests and the Dursley's piled into the room and the Dursley's handed Harry a gift, he opened it to reveal, a potion kit, the next gift was from Dudley and it was a basket with several Tattoo and Ear piercing cleansers along with a couple of bottles of lubricant, Harry laughed inwardly. Another gift, from the Weasley's was car keys, and the car that they belonged to was a Chrysler Aspen (with a few "minor" adjustments) next came a gift from Lupin, it was a Dragon scale (very few wizards could claim to have one it was great for testing spell), another, from Tonks was a book, when Harry opened it. It turned out to be about some ancient myths, or so called myths, Tonks knew Harry liked reading about myths. Then a scroll came from Narcissa and on the Scroll was the Slytherin family seal. Reading the scroll Harry was surprised to see Voldermort would offer peace to him. Harry opened a card and seen it was from Draco, it read, _**"Harry, The man called Mistag is a special tattoo artist and is here to give you one of the two gifts I have for you, sincerely Draco." **_Harry looked at Draco and seen Draco was grinning. Harry opened another gift from Narcissa. It was a letter from his father, he really surprised by this, and it read _**"Son, if you are reading this, I am no longer among the living, and you are now seventeen. After reading this letter you will receive something else from Cissy, She is an old friend of the family and even though Lucius is on the Dark lord's side. You must understand that Cissy is still a friend of ours and should remain such, since you are seventeen you by now should have found a book on very old spells Cissy can help you with those spells, and will be giving you a much older book. She alone knows where to find it, as a Potter it truly belongs to you; it is one that has been passed down for centuries, Love Dad."**_ When Harry got finished reading he was close to tears, Narcissa sat down next to him and patted his shoulder, and handed him a note. He read that quickly seeing that it was about the biggest package from Voldermort.

"Are you all right, Harry," Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and the rest all said together.

"I'll be fine," Harry replied.

With that Harry received the second gift from Draco, he opened it and seen that it was a large white staff with animal carvings and even some writing in a very ancient language. Harry made a note in his mind to look up the staff in the book of ancient magic, he could have sworn he had seen it once before. Harry looked at the other gifts and picked another; it turned out to be a schoolbook that he would need for his final year at Hogwarts. Harry went through a bunch more gifts some were large packages of candy, others books necessary for school and finally Harry got to Hermione's gift, he opened it to reveal a spellbound book. Noting the hints from the spell he decided it would be best to leave the book for another time by now the sun was up and it was around nine o'clock and Harry was ready for the cake. He decided to open one the second to last gift; it was from McGonagall, it turned out to be an offer for a job as Defense Against the Dark Arts for that year and any year thereafter (with the promise she would help him prepare for his N.E.W.T. test on D.A.T.D.A. ) In addition, another gift was a picture of Dumbledore. Now it was definitely time for cake, Harry stood up and simply stated "I believe now would be a good time for cake."

"Okay, lets all return to the kitchen," Petunia said.

They all headed into the kitchen and gathered around the table, Kreacher and Dobby snapped their fingers at the same time, the cake came out of the fridge and floated to the middle of the table Dobby snapped his fingers and candles appeared on the top of the cake, Draco waved his wand, and the candles lit.

"Happy birthday to you," they all started singing. When they finished, Harry blew out the candles thinking what else could he possibly wish for besides his parents to be able to be here with him. All of a sudden, there was a white flash and standing in the hallway on the stage was Harry's parents. James was smiling as was Lily, Cissy immediately went in front of James' and hugged both him and Lily, they hugged back and walked down the stage steps, and they immediately went to Harry. Harry got up the minute he saw them appear; Draco went behind Harry for support knowing this could be overwhelming. Harry was holding back tears as he went to them and hugged them both, he didn't know what magic this was but he knew he was grateful for it, whatever it was.

"Harry, I imagine you got the letter," James said brightly.

"Yes, I did, I do not know of this magic, but I am grateful to whomever made it," Harry replied.

"This magic was created by those who lived in the City of Atlantis, back when it was above water and not lost, our ancestry dates back further than even that," James said.

"Yes and there is more where that came from," Lily offered.

"That only works if both are willing to put differences aside," James quickly added.

"What, what magic is there that needs both to put aside differences." That surprisingly was Petunia, and everyone stared at her for a second.

"There is a magic that can release the deceased from death's embrace, it was at one time called 'Forthgivot Shalot Embrante' it only works on those who killed by something other than accidental and old age," James explained.

"As long as there is someone with the blood of the person who was killed and the killer both alive and willing, the spell works," Lily helped.

"The spell is in a book of ancient magic, one of the one's that are to be passed down, plus the spell has to be done on one of the spell caster's birthday, that is a requirement," Narcissa completed.

Now it was Narcissa's turn to be stared at, she was not surprised that everyone stared at her; at least to most, it was a surprise that she knew that, she had seen that page of the book when James had given her the book for safekeeping.

"I could call up Voldermort," Narcissa said, as if she were talking about making a cup of coffee.

"Isn't he the one that killed, Uncle James and Aunt Lily," Dudley asked.

"Yes, he is the one that killed them, but he also has signed an offer of a peace treaty between me and him, I think he knew of the spell," Harry said.

Draco was pressing something on his arm with the tip of his wand, Harry looked over and realized it was the Dark mark, he knew Draco was calling Voldermort to him with it, Harry went to stand next to Draco and hugged him. Hermione was watching all this with a look not of surprise, but of relief. There was a loud noise in the living room, everyone ran in there to find out what made the noise and all could see that the biggest gift from Voldermort was shaking, Harry walked over to it and opened the top, Voldermort popped out of the box with a Snake at his side when he touched the floor.

"Harry can we put our differences aside for good," Voldermort asked immediately.

Harry stared in disbelief. Voldermort immediately thought it was a foolish thought on his part to think Harry could forgive him, after all, it was he that killed Harry's parents to begin with.

****************************************************

okay so I got into the acceptance thing between Harry and Draco and the Dursley's pretty quickly, but in my defense, it is for the best, for now, I still don't know the outcome of this story, i just know what I write as I go. oh and by the way any questions that need answered I would gladly answer, however if it is something I plan to have an answer to in the story I will tell you. oh and those things with the music, I happen to love music and I thought it would be nice to add a piece of music to the story, specialy since some of those songs have been an inspiriation, as is the next song I will put, that will be in one of the next chapters though. Adios till then, Au revoir, Auf Wiedersehen, Tot ziens, okay bye till I write another around 6,000 words. lol post comments and suggestions please and thank you. even constructive critism is welcomed


	3. The Talks

*********************************************

Chapter 3 – The Talks

**********************************************

Harry still looking at Voldermort was not convinced he was sincere in his request for forgiveness; Harry did the smart thing and decided that for forgiveness Voldermort would have to agree to do the blood oath. One of the most feared and most powerful oaths in existence even more feared than the unbreakable vow, the unbreakable vow you simply die if it is broken, the blood oath however you do not just simply die. From the second you break the oath your blood starts to boil then your skin feels as if your being hit with a thousand knives all over your body and if you are lucky you will die immediately if not you will be that same way until you do die. Some have been known to live a thousand years after breaking the blood oath, a really painful life, and you can't simply commit suicide either, it won't work, you have to die a natural death.

"Would you be willing to swear by blood oath, you would never again come after me, my family, or my friends," Harry asked simply.

"Yes," Voldermort replied without thinking. He really did want peace.

"That blood oath would have to wait till after," a voice said from behind James. Everyone living turned towards the speaker and gasped, what they saw was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, all wondering what was going on except of course the currently dead.

"Dumbledore, you're just on time," Lily said.

"Well I couldn't miss this, not for the world of the dead or the living," Dumbledore said.

"Well Harry, would you like to start the spell," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Yes we better start it," Harry stated.

Narcissa having left unnoticed, popped back in suddenly with a book in her hand that looked as if it could rival any other book, in age at least. Narcissa opened the book to the middle and set it down on the table for Voldermort and Harry to look at. Harry looked for a minute and then looked up at Narcissa.

"I don't have some of the ingredients for the potion part of this spell," Harry said.

"I have them, I brought them with me this morning some of the ingredients are in the fridge, others in the cupboard," Narcissa said.

Lupin looked quickly at the book and started getting the ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards placing them on the table next to the book.

"Hermione, being good with potions, should work on the potion as we do the spell," Harry suggested.

He summoned his cauldron to him and placed it on the table, Hermione immediately got to work on the potion, with the potion started Voldermort pulled a knife out of his robes and cut into his arm enough to make a little blood flow. He placed his arm over the cauldron and let it seep into the potion, Harry did the same, and then Voldermort and Harry started the spell part. When the spell finished, the potion having just finished was poured into two vials. One vial was given to Lily the other to James.

"Bottoms up," James said.

He and Lily drank the potion quickly and it immediately started working, slowly they went from transparent to fully visible, it took about half an hour but when they were fully visible, everyone yelled with glee.

"This has been a day full of surprises," Harry said simply smiling.

They all looked at Harry and then everyone including Harry laughed.

"Time for me to go," Dumbledore said already fading away and added "We will see each other again Harry."

"How about we go into the living room and talk," Petunia said.

"Great idea," James said.

_2 hours later_

Petunia got up from the chair and headed into the kitchen to start lunch, when it was ready; she went back into the living room.

"Lunch is ready, Draco we are going to need three more chairs," She said.

Draco Immediately summoned up three chairs and strategically placed them. He moved his and Harry's chair to the head of the table so that they were sitting next to each other on one end, Voldermort on the other and Harry's Parents right near the front, Kreacher and Dobby moved to sit next to them, with the rest sitting in chairs up and down the table. Draco pulled Harry's chair out for him and waited until he sat to push the chair back in before sitting down himself. Lily and James were beaming with pride, they knew that the spell would work, but they thought for sure that Harry would have a hard time getting used to them being alive; surprisingly however, he seemed unfazed by it.

"Harry," Lily asked, "you know how the house was destroyed right."

"Yes," Harry answered already knowing what was going to be said.

"Well that was only a temporary house; we actually have a Manor in the country-side," James said.

"I know, I used the other book to find anything both of you had a connection to and found a manor and an off shore account, the off shore account has been placed in a much safer place though, I thought it best," Harry replied.

"Well we always knew you would be able to take care of things, if anything happened to us," Lily stated simply.

"And if you needed help, then you would have had it as well," James said.

Lily looked towards James and gave him a questioning look.

"No Lily, the eyes are for someone else now," James answered surprising everyone except Harry, Draco, and Cissy.

James and Lily had the strongest form of telepathy not only were they connected by will, but also by heart, soul, and spirit, therefore making it last even through death.

Draco leaned towards Harry and whispered, "I want to talk, alone."

Harry turned towards Draco and smiled, giving a suggestive nod.

"Give me just a minute and we will go talk," Harry whispered back.

Draco nodded and then turned to Mistag nodded and looked towards the living room, Mistag then nodded back and smiled. Harry grinned when he seen this knowing what the nodding and looks were about.

"Harry, there is something about the staff that you should know," Lily started.

"It is not a normal staff, it is listed in both the first and second book, it listed in more detail in the second book but there are things in the first book not listed in the second book as well," James finished.

"I will have to study that then," Harry said.

"Excuse me though, I have to receive my second present from Draco, and it must be privately," Harry stated a minute later.

"Okay, go ahead and do what you must," Lily and Cissy said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed. Harry got up and started walking to the living room with Draco trailing along beside; looking back he called "Mistag."

"Coming," Mistag said getting up.

Lily gave Mistag a questioning look, who shook his head.

"You will have to wait to find out after," Mistag teased hurrying into the living room casting a barrier between the living room and the rest of the house, making it impossible to see into.

"Okay ready Harry," Draco said.

"Course, here are the pictures of the dragon, and here is the snake picture as well," he whispered to Draco.

Draco took the pictures and showed them to Mistag who cast a spell creating each in a different spot on Harry's body.

"What would you like them to be able to do, Harry," Mistag asked.

"Both should be able to come of my body at my will becoming real, the Dragon should be able to make me able to withstand any elements and the Snake should make it where I heal much quicker but also so that I can last longer," Harry stated, winking.

"Driconess batloin elemtel, sphinxicus snakuda batloin panto lorvation," Mistag said, waving his wand.

"Okay all done now," Mistag stated.

Mistag walked to the kitchen door and opened the ward enough for him to leave and closed it again letting Harry and Draco be alone for a little while.

"What was that about," Lily asked as soon as Mistag came back in the kitchen.

"You still have to wait Lily and you as well James, I am not allowed to say a word about it, and I wouldn't if I could," Mistag answered smirking.

"What about me," Cissy said flirtatiously.

Mistag looked at Cissy and tried to hold in a laugh without succeeding, suddenly the Cissy laughed as well soon after everyone else in the kitchen joined in, having no clue what was so funny.

"What's so funny," Lily asked after they all calmed down.

"I was being Flirtatious," Cissy remarked.

"You've done that before Cissy, if you remember correctly you flirted with Sirius too," James countered.

"Yes, but Sirius was straight, Mistag is gay," Cissy explained.

"Oh, I see, well then it's a good reason to have been laughing, you flirting with a gay guy, that's one for the books," James said.

Narcissa looked back at the doorway between the rooms and looked at Lily, who winked, and suddenly they heard a song coming through the doorway, they could tell it was both Harry and Draco.

Harry was looking at Draco as Mistag left the room, and after Mistag had reclosed the ward, leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips, then threw his arms around Draco and parted Draco's lips with his tongue pushing his tongue into Draco's mouth letting Draco massage his tongue with his own, Draco laid down holding Harry's head to his own, willingly parting his lips to allow Harry's tongue entry, then after a couple of minutes of just kissing Harry laid fully on Draco and started grinding his hips into Draco's causing a moan to come from Draco, then Harry stopped and pulled back, Draco looked fearful for a minute, thinking he had done something to cause Harry to stop, then Harry put his mouth on Draco's earlobe and nibbled softly and Draco sighed with relief and pleasure.

"So, why did you sneak in here yesterday," Harry asked.

Draco moaned softly then answered "I wanted to know what you thought of me and whether you were into guys or not, and I wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday, I know I have not been anything but an enemy for years. I hated acting like that, and I hated that you didn't want to be my friend, but I have always had feelings for you, most people don't know it, but there is a fine line between hate and love. I always treated Hermione and Ron terrible because I was jealous of how close they were to you when I wanted that and more. I wanted you more than even my closet friends knew, my friends don't know it but the only reason I ever had sex with Pansy was because I was trying to hide the truth from everyone, especially you, you are a Potter, the richest wizard family in the world, not to mention the hottest, ninety percent of the Potter family males have been really hot, it is not unusual for the Potter's to be models or something like that, and also the most powerful second only to the Wolf King and even he is part Potter, so technically the Potter family is the most powerful, richest and sexiest wizard family in the world, and adding savior of the world on top of that. Well I think you get the point, and the reason most people can treat you human is because the fact about the potters has been long forgotten by all but the most ancient Pureblood families, Malfoy's and Blacks are the only ones who remember that fact, that's why the only reason you are considered famous is because of surviving the killing curse. So adding all those things together and the fact that you are really hot, well that of course is to be expected, but my point is that I really was jealous and angry at the same time."

"Wow that is a long explanation, but I appreciate the lesson on my family's history, so how about a song, do you know of tATu," Harry replied.

"They are some of my favorite witches," Draco answered.

Seeing the confused look on Harry's face he added "Most people think they are muggle, but really they are witches, but that is still their natural voices they use to sing with, I only know they are witches because I met them in person and we became really good friends, then they told me, and I told them I was a wizard, it was on a summer holiday, anyway what song did you want to sing."

"I think "all about us" should be the one we sing," Harry said.

_**All about us By tATu**_

_**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about**_

**_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_**

**_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_**

**_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_**

**_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_**

**_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_**

_**It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)**_

"That was a really good song," Mistag said eyes welling with tears.

"By tATu, I believe," Cissy stated.

Harry got off Draco and smiled kissing him on the lips one last time before sliding his hand over top of Draco's cock and standing up straightening his shirt and pants. He unbuttoned his pants exposing his hard cock for just a moment when he stuffed his shirt into his pants and re buttoned his pants smirking at the look of lust on Draco's face, and then, just to be ornery, when Draco was still sitting but was in the up position, walked forward placing his covered cock right in front of Draco's face, then he backed up again smiling teasingly at Draco's lustful face and pulled Draco to his feet placing his hand against

Draco's crotch groping a minute, then with one final kiss on the lips led the way back to the kitchen saying "We better go back out there."

Draco whimpered softly and said "You are such a tease; you better take care of this problem later."

"It will be my Pleasure, but you are just as much a tease as I, even though you don't realize it," Harry said huskily.

Draco whimpered again when Harry was talking huskily.

Harry waved his hand at the doorway and the ward dropped like a desk out a window, Draco whimpered one last time when that happened. He wasn't completely sure why but almost everything Harry did turned him on, and Harry was the only person that had ever truly turned Draco on for any reason. Harry was completely sure that his attraction to Draco was deeper than he ever thought; he never told anyone before that he loved everything about Draco, but he truly did love Draco, and he couldn't wait till that night, he was looking forward to it, though he had had sex once before, the person he had had sex with was Ginny, and that happened on the last day of 6th year and though he had gotten off from that he knew that he would still rather Draco and Ginny understood that and knew someone she wanted as bad as Harry wanted Draco.

"Well," Cissy said impatiently.

"Dracius, Salbuzar, sit on my shoulders," Harry said simply.

The Dragon named Dracius and the Snake named Salbuzar moved from where they were on his chest up to his shoulders and then stood on his shoulders everyone seen them and Hermione gasped.

"Is that a replica of Norberta," Ron said.

"Of course it is Ronald," Hermione said.

Harry beamed and then said "okay lay down."

Both the Dragon and Snake retook their shape and slid back down to his chest. Harry looking at Ginny seen something that was odd or at least he thought it was odd, but he didn't say anything and as nobody had to him, he assumed she was hiding it. Draco seeing the look on his face nodded.

"Ginny, are you having a good time," Harry asked.

"Yes I am, but today is about you are you having a good time," Ginny replied.

"Of course, I just found out that there is magic that can bring back the dead and my parents are alive again, what more can I ask for," Harry laughed.

Ginny laughed too, she figured she would have to tell Harry soon and decided it would wait till they went back to school, the potions would hold out till then at least.

"So is everyone on the same page," Ginny asked surprising most of the group.

"About what dear," Molly asked.

"About who is a friend with whom and how I knew before the rest of you about this party," Ginny replied.

"Well if my calculations are correct, you are friends with Draco, who found out by Vernon and told you, who told me about the party," Hermione answered immediately.

" That's correct, now what about were we all stand in this group and who is with whom," Ginny pressed on making sure everyone is paying attention, giving Harry a little time away from all the attention, he had never like it anyway.

"In my observation I notice that, Ginny you are not with anyone, Hermione is with no one right now, Ron isn't, the only couples I see are the adults and Harry and

Draco, this is of course just what I see," Voldermort said simply.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked oddly at Voldermort while everyone else just laughed, the twins looked at Harry and grinned tossing him and wink and a smirk.

"Well it looks like everyone is on the same page anyway," Ginny said.

Harry had to suppress a laugh at Ginny's unique way of helping him keep away the attention. Harry looked at the clock on the wall and cursed, causing everyone to look at him; he apologized and started to get up.

"What's up," Draco saying the same thing everyone but Hermione and Ron was thinking.

"It's time," Ron said beating Harry to the punch.

"For Magic lessons," Hermione continued.

Harry simply smiled and looked towards the table and immediately an old magic book appeared right in front of him, he flipped it open to the spell for finding the magic in anything or anyone. He cast it and immediately the staff started glowing, first it glowed red then the glow turned green before settling on snow white. Everyone watched in awe of the magnificence of the color.

"What does it mean when it turns white," Voldermort asked never having seen such magic.

"It means that it is older than time meaning its strength and power can not be read, it also means that only the true heir can wield the magic it holds, even the most powerful could not wield the magic it holds if they are not the true heir," Harry replied looking at the book, and adding, "If something turns red it means it is seductive magic and green means it can be used to create portals, very few things can do something like that, the portals can be used to get anywhere in the universe in seconds, apparently they can also be used to see into the past and future, but only by someone who has seers blood in them either seers or ….. Hm, it says Uniflown blood."

"Uniflown have not been seen for over a thousand years," Cissy said.

"A Uniflown, according to the Thesaurus is a half Fallen Unicorn and half Gryphon, something nobody can ever lie around," Harry said and added, " That makes sense that they have not been seen for that long, they are native to Atlantis and all turned to stone when Atlantis started to disappear.

"There is a spell that can be used to find Atlantis however; it seems as if it is impossible to do. Because in order to cast the spell and make it work you have to be one-eighth wolf, one-eight human, one-eighth dragon, one-eighth merperson, and four-eighth elemental, being one-eighth for each, earth, wind, water, and fire, something that hasn't been seen for over a hundred thousand years," Cissy said sadly.

"The only person that could be all that would be the Wolf King," Draco spoke up.

"True but why would he help us to find it," Cissy questioned.

"Who do you think helped me to get the staff of Nature," Draco said simply.

Everyone looked at Draco with an odd look on their faces, everyone that is except Dudley.

"You talked to the Wolf King," Voldermort asked stunned.

"Of course, we are good friends," Draco answered.

"He is the most powerful sorcerer of all time," Cissy said.

"True, but he also has the power to find Atlantis and even go there," Draco said.

"Ok who is this Wolf King," James asked.

"He came into the wizard world just hours after your death, he is the one who reminded Dumbledore of the protection," Cissy said simply.

"Nothing is known about his existence before coming into the wizarding world, all that is known is that he is respected by all, even animals obey him, and wolves are what makes up ninety percent of his guard, nobody knows what he is afraid of or if he is afraid of anything but it is common knowledge that you can't just simply walk into the palace, he has his own town in the wizarding world, it is accessible through Diagon Alley, but the palace is protected by not only the town but also the land inside the walls, the land is filled with trees and animals of all kinds, inside the palace there are Pictures and paintings, statues and busts of wolves," Draco said.

"So how did you meet him then," Lily asked.

"Simple, just because it's hard to get in doesn't mean its impossible to do, and plus I learned long ago the language of the wolves, the only people who can speak the language of the wolves are ancient families or taught by ancient families, and they can only learn it if their heart is pure, you can't lie when speaking in the language of the wolves," Draco explained.

"I see, so let me guess you have to speak in the wolf language in order to get into the palace," James said.

"Basically yes, and you don't have to learn it by the way, you already know it, though you don't realize it," Draco answered and added "Corin atalinca veshcol."

"Boltie quin lier siesh," James replied smiling and added "Veek anshing zpiritos."

"Kerok mitong," Lily said surprising everyone except Harry who simply said "Gerok lorkel."

Everyone was looking at the four of them surprised.

"Interesting," James said.

"What's interesting and what where you all saying," Petunia asked.

"Well for starters, I said part of an ancient Atlantian chant, Love Hope Truth, Amazing Wolf Spirit, Lily said, Lost but not Forgotten and Harry said, Found again, it is a very ancient chant passed down between the Potters and Malfoy's for millennia," James said.

"What did Draco say," She pressed.

"That we are not allowed to say," Lily said adding "It's against the laws of our people, laws that since marriage I too am bound to keep."

Petunia nodded slowly acknowledging that she understood. Cissy smiled and looked at Ginny and pointed with her eyes to Draco, Ginny looked at herself and nodded.

"Draco can I speak to you, alone please," Ginny said sweetly.

Draco looked at Harry who nodded and got up.

"Living room," He stated simply.

Ginny got up and walked into the living room looking at Narcissa who waved her wand at the door.

"What is that about," Harry and Lily asked at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"I am not allowed to say, all I will say is you will all know in due time," Cissy answered simply.

Ginny sat on the couch and leaned back. Draco hastily pulled out his wand casting a spell.

"Thanks Draco, but I will need a couple potions; I forgot to bring some extra with me, and I swear that I am happy for there only being a week left till school so that I don't have to hide it much longer, I know Harry already knows about it, I could see it on his face, for the two seconds it was there anyway, I don't think he realizes that far though," Ginny said.

"It'll be alright, and hey he's going to be the DA teacher this year so you know he will love more good news, he has had so much already that it is surprising," Draco replied smiling.

"Okay fruity stop daydreaming, so how does it feel for him to know," Ginny laughed.

"Relieving that's for sure, and painful," Draco answered truthfully.

"Painful, how is it painful," Ginny asked.

"Cause he teased me while we were talking earlier," Draco laughed.

Ginny rolled her eyes causing them both to break out in more laughter.

"You are such a fruit," Ginny teased.

"Yeah but you are a Fruit fly," Draco teased back.

Ginny stuck her tongue out, which Draco teasingly grabbed. After joking around for a minute, Draco summoned some of the potions he had made for Ginny, She drank one and then gave the bottle to Draco who vanished it.

"I think it's time we went back out there," Ginny said.

Draco nodded and waved his hand at the ward on the door that seconds later dropped letting in the last of a sentence "come."

They walked out and were greeted with the questioning look from Molly Weasley.

"You will know in due time," Ginny stated before Molly could say anything.

"Well now that it's almost five in the afternoon, why don't we go out for dinner, my treat," Voldermort said.

"Okay, let's go to Mystique Jardin Belvedere," Harry suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads and they figured out who was apparating with whom, in the end they decided that Hermione would apparate with her mom, Ginny would apparate with Draco, Molly with Petunia and Arthur would apparate with Hermione's dad, Cissy with Dudley, Lily with Vernon, Fred, George, Lupin, Tonks, James, Mistag, Ron, Kreacher, and Dobby would all Apparate themselves and Voldermort and Harry would Apparate together. They had decided Voldermort would be alright as long as someone else apparate in at the same time as himself, especially if that someone else was Harry.

When they got to the restaurant the wizard standing as a host gasped and pulled out his wand, just to have it pulled from his grasp by Harry, who shook his head.

"He's under blood oath," Harry stated plainly.

The wizard gasped again realizing who was talking to him and stuttered "Gomenasai Mr. Potter, I should have seen you there."

"Calm down, just warn everyone inside that I am here, and Tom Riddle is with me, anyone who wants to have a go at him will have to go through me" Harry said.

The wizard calmed himself down and went inside the main room.

"Voldermort is here and is under Harry Potter's protection, anyone who wants to have a go at Voldermort will have to go through Harry Potter," the host said quickly.

The whole restaurant was in an uproar in seconds, the Host rushed out to see several other people to join the party; he counted twenty three total including Harry and Voldermort, he wrote it down in the book while several angry wizards came out of the restaurant wands drawn, Harry noticed them and smiled his nicest smile possible and asked calmly "Would you please lower your wands, I don't appreciate my guests having wands pointing in their faces especially when the ones pointing the wands are guests as well."

The angry wizard's faces went from tomato red to beet red in seconds, now they were positively livid.

"I asked you nicely to lower your wands, now I am telling you, LOWER YOUR WANDS," Harry yelled, furiously.

Voldermort stood back and was positively surprised at Harry for sticking up for him, but just as surprised at the wizards withstanding Harry's fury, he could tell that Harry's anger was something that even a demon would fear, and he should know he's met a few. The Wizards, still having not lowered their wands start shouting a stunning curse directly aimed at Voldermort who jumped out of the way, however he didn't need to for at the second the wizards started saying the spell, Harry waved his hand and the spells fell to the floor like fly's, the wizards gaped at Harry for all of a second before shouting a killing curse at Voldermort, however Harry simply did the same as he had for the stunning spells and the killing spells dropped the same way, Harry then smirked at the angry wizards.

"Alteros veet," Harry said still smirking.

The wands immediately flew out of the Wizards hands and landed in Hermione's hand, Harry looked at her and said "Hold onto those for now, would you."

"Sure Harry," Hermione replied completely unfazed by what had taken place.

"Give us our wands back now," The wizard in the middle of the group yelled.

"I warned you to lower your wands, you refused and then you went further by attacking, first with stunning spells and then with an unforgivable curse, you are under arrest, firstly for attacking one of my guests and secondly for attacking with an unforgivable curse, I should say the dementors might just give you a little kiss, that is if there are any of you left when they get here," Harry said calmly.

"I would listen to him and just sit down now if I were you," Draco said pointing to the benches before continuing "He's a Potter, I would not even dare to cross one let alone do what you did."

The wizards simply laughed, the lead wizard, the one in the middle seemed to be the leader, walked forward and smiled, and he looked at the host and cursed seeing the host pointing his wand at him.

"Harry is the owner of this establishment and you attacked his guest after he warned you, you are lucky he is allowing you to live, let alone sit down on his furniture," the host said.

"Thank you, Gomenasai," Harry said.

"It's no problem Mr. Potter," Gomenasai the host replied.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Harry," Harry asked teasingly.

"At least once more Mr. Potter," Gomenasai answered.

Draco smiled, he had known that Harry owned a French restaurant, but he was interested to find out that he asked his employee's to call him by his first name. Gomenasai looked back to the lead wizard and seen he had sat down and was looking directly at Draco. Two minutes later the Death eaters arrived and took the wrongdoers away to Azkaban.

"Gomenasai again Mr. Potter, you should not have had that problem, especially when you are out to eat, and doubly so when you are at your own restaurant," Gomenasai said.

"That's okay Gomenasai, you only did what I said to do, there were bound to be some angry wizards in there," Harry said.

"Would you like to be up in the VIP lounge today," Gomenasai asked.

"Who's singing up there today," Harry asked.

"Nobody today," Gomenasai answered.

Draco pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number that Hermione didn't know, she was standing right behind him, and he put the cell phone to his ear and let it ring for a minute.

"Hello this is tATu," they answered.

"Hello, this is Draco, can you come over to the restaurant in five minutes," Draco replied.

"We will be there in four, Draco, would you like us to bring the microphones," tATu asked.

"Harry does the VIP lounge have band equipment in there already," Draco asked.

"Yes it does, why," Harry replied.

"No, they already have the stuff, thanks, you are great," Draco said into the phone.

"Ok bye," tATu answered back and hung up.

Four minutes later tATu appeared and seeing Draco went over and hugged him.

"Hello, you really don't mind this do you," Draco asked.

"Of course not, don't even think it, so Harry Potter, looks like you finally got what you want Draco," They teased.

"True, you said I would too, so what are you going to sing, Yulia, Lena, I think if you aren't sure maybe you could sing my Favorite "Ya soshla s uma" , it's a possibility anyway," Draco teased back knowing what the song was about.

"That sounds good to me," Yulia stated matter-of-factly.

"Sounds good to me as well," Lena said.

"Okay it will be in the VIP room," Draco stated.

tATu headed up to the VIP room with the rest of the party following behind, with Harry watching around for any sign of trouble, when they got to the body guards surrounding VIP, Harry went to the front of the group and nodded while placing his hand on the door allowing the door to read his blood. It glowed green and then a picture of Lily and James appeared before opening slowly and when they all were in the room the door closed slowly until it was hard to know there was even a door there, they all sat around the table and tATu started to set up the platform before starting to sing "Prostye Dvizheniya" while they were singing that the orders had arrived and the party was eating with Harry feeding Draco and Draco doing likewise.

After "Prostye Dvizheniya" was done, the tATu crew got a quick bite and then started singing "Ya soshla s uma." After dinner was done, Harry invited tATu to order anything on the menu, he would put it on his tab, they thanked him and they all said goodbye.

The Weasley's and Grangers all headed home, along with Narcissa, Voldermort, Mistag and Dobby. Draco apparated with Dudley, Lily with Petunia , and James with Vernon, Harry had one more thing to do before leaving, he left the room and placed his hand on the door to seal it until next time, he then preceded to the host station where Gomenasai was standing.

"Gomenasai," Harry said causing him to turn around.

Harry walked up to him and handed him a hundred galleons, before disapparating to the Dursley's house.

* * *

Authors note: Gomenasai is japanese and means "Sorry", I had a hard time coming up with a name and tATu's song Gomenasai just peaked my interest. on youtube go to Ya soshla s uma for the song by tATu, it is really good, the english is "All the things she said"

anywho comments, constructive critism, something please thanks. and thanks to all my readers.


	4. Hogwarts

Chapter 4 – Hogwarts

Important: I will be adding some different things in the next few chappys so be on the look out and read the notes left up here, oh and please don't kill me for taking so long to write.

* * *

When Harry arrived back at the Dursley's he immediately walked over to Draco and kissed him before turning to face everyone.

"So what was it you had to do Harry," Lily asked.

"Oh I was just tipping Gomenasai," Harry replied.

"Babe don't the tips go into a tip jar to be spread through all of the employees?" Draco asked.

"No, whoever gets tipped get to keep every Knut/penny. I don't even keep a record for the tips." Harry replied quietly.

"Well, I think I know why Gomenasai never calls you by your first name," Draco said, winking.

"No, that's not why. The truth is he was raised to be polite to his employers and call them by their last names only," Harry replied smiling.

Draco smiled and leaned back into Harry's chest. Lily had to laugh watching this, since she remembered when Lupin was experimenting and had been going out with a Ravenclaw boy. The boy had usually been leaning against Lupin in this way. She then shivered remembering the time she walked in on them having sex. She was so surprised and curious that she just stood there watching and ever since then she wasn't able to look at Lupin the same way again, even though he never found out she had seen him. She had been under James' invisibility cloak, so no one knew she had seen that, not even James. She hoped no one had seen her shiver; she would not want to admit seeing Lupin nude, even though admittedly she had liked watching him.

"What's up," Harry asked looking directly at Lily.

"Umm nothing, just remembering something," Lily replied thinking to herself, _great she had been caught and by her own son too_.

Harry looked at her and smirked, then turned put his lips to Draco's neck and kissed him, before licking under his ear and then moving to Draco's earlobe and nibbling, causing Draco to whimper softly.

"Harry, I think we should go get a room," Draco said, turning his head to kiss Harry on the lips, parting his lips slightly allowing Harry to stick his tongue in his mouth.

James smiled watching the scene unfold while trying to hold back a laugh, thinking of the amount of times he had seen Moony with his Ravenclaw "boy toy" as James often called him. Harry placed his hands in Draco's shirt holding Draco to himself, at the same time pushing his tongue deeper into Draco's mouth exploring it. Thinking this is the type of report he would not mind giving orally. Draco started moaning when Harry started to rub his nipples. Harry having long forgotten he was in the middle of the living room with four people sitting there, Dudley having been in bed by the time he, had gotten there. Vernon looked at James, who was still barely succeeding to suppress a laugh, and started shaking his head in amazement, barely suppressing a laugh himself. Petunia looked at Lily and seeing that she was stunned, decided it was time to go to bed, leaving it up to Lily, James and Vernon to decide where they were all staying and started heading up the stairs. Lily was the first to come out of the trance. She went over to James tapped his shoulder and they looked at Vernon.

"Would you like to stay in the guest room for now," Vernon asked suddenly.

James looked at Lily, who nodded, then over at Harry and Draco and smiled.

"Sure, it will take a couple days to get used to being alive again, but then we will be alright," James answered.

"Alright well I will show you where it is so you know, when you are ready to go to sleep," Vernon replied.

James got up with Vernon and they headed upstairs to see the guest room, and get it ready if needed.

"This is going to be an interesting year, now that you are alive again. It is going to take time to get used to, you know, I mean for Petunia and me. We haven't really acknowledged you existed for so long that with you being alive again, I have to admit, we haven't treated Harry the way we should have," Vernon said to James.

"I know that. Dumbledore told us when he passed, but you are making amends now and that is all that matters. The past is behind, the present is now, and the future is yet to be seen," James replied.

Harry turned Draco around and put his hand on the back of his head kissing him passionately, still unaware that there was someone in the room, his lust overshadowing his reason. Lily sat down on the couch, not at all surprised by what was going on, she knew well that a powerful wizard's lust is a very powerful thing which when accessed, overpowers anything that stands in its way.

Harry pushed Draco against the wall and unbuttoned his shirt. Draco, unbuttoned Harry's pants and slowly rubbed his cock, and started coaxing it with first one hand then both rubbing and tugging before dropping to his knees in submission and taking Harry's cock into his mouth licking the piss slit slowly, then taking it all the way to the base. Harry closed his eyes when Draco took his cock into his mouth and then put his hands on the back of Draco's head before slowly fucking Draco's mouth and letting himself fully give over to his lust. After a couple minutes of face-fucking Draco, he pulled out and pulled Draco back up to first kiss him on the lips, then unbutton Draco's pants and dropping them. James came back down the stairs alone – Vernon having gone to bed – and he saw Harry's and Draco's pants down, Harry kissing Draco passionately, now James simply could not hold in a laugh, seeing Harry's lust finally win over, as he had explained to Lily long ago. If a wizard as powerful as his family did not give in to their lust when it first starts to surface each day, then eventually it overpowers them and then it could happen in a place where there were thousands of witnesses and the wizard would never even know it until after the deed was done. Harry stopped kissing Draco, dropped to his knees, and kissed Draco's cock on the tip, tasting precum he lapped it up before continuing on taking Draco's cock all the way in hungrily sucking it while Draco held his hands against the wall. After five minutes, Draco shot his cum into Harry's mouth, Harry hungrily swallowing every drop before sucking Draco dry and cleaning every inch of Draco's cock with his tongue. Harry then stood up and kissed Draco before leaning against Draco and placing the tip of his dick at Draco's entrance and slowly pushing past the ring stopping for a moment to let Draco get used to him, after a moment he pushed the rest of the way in. Lily was in awe seeing such a natural act of love, and lust, she hardly ever seen that anymore. James was feeling lustful seeing Harry and Draco; he remembered when he was with Lucius the last time.

*Flashback*

Lucius lying across the bed naked looking at James lustfully smiling. James crossed the room taking off his clothes before jumping into the bed and growling.

"Mm, daddy you always know how to turn me on," Lucius says to James.

"Of course I do, I am after all, your daddy, how would it be for me not to know," James replied huskily.

Lucius purred in reply, and then nuzzled his head against James' chest kissing it before taking one nipple into his mouth sucking on it getting it hard then moving on to the other before making his way down to his cock and taking it all in his mouth swallowing it to the hilt. James fucked Lucius' mouth until he came and then let Lucius clean him up afterwards, before doing the same for Lucius and then he stuck his dick deep into Lucius' anus and fucked long, hard, and roughly making Lucius moan in pleasure. After he shot his load deep into Lucius he just lay there and they fell asleep just laying against each other, they woke up eight hours later to discover Narcissa and Lily were in the room arms folded across their chests, Lucius looked at James pleadingly knowing if Lily really was angry James would know. James shook his head to confirm that Lily was not in fact angry. James laid a kiss on Lucius' lips before getting up and kissing Lily, who laughed into his lips.

"You are lucky we were able to keep Harry, and Draco out of here, they were crawling all over the place and Harry has been opening things with magic all morning, barely a year old and he's already using magic," Lily said.

"Yeah and you're lucky we cooked anything for you to eat, we were seriously thinking about letting you go hungry," Narcissa added.

Lucius got up, went over to Narcissa, and kissed her quickly before grabbing James cock and tugging once as a tease. James growled seductively causing Lucius to whimper. Lily and Narcissa rolled their eyes at the same time walking out of the room laughing; Lily looked back and said, "Get dressed now."

"You're no fun," Lucius yelled back.

*End Flashback*

Harry was driving deeply into Draco who was moaning and whimpering loudly, obviously really pleasured. Harry was growling seductively. Lucius would be glad to know that his son was exactly like him. James was sure proud to know that his son was exactly like him, at least sexually. Malfoy's had always submitted to Potters and Potters always dominated Malfoy's, it's the way it had always been and nobody questioned it, course all Potters before had married a women and had a child as well. James wondered if Harry was going to end up married with kids or if he was going to be the Potter that broke that tradition. Harry shot his load deep into Draco's anus before pulling out and kissing Draco deep on the lips again, after Harry came down from his high, he noticed his father had seen him at it and guessed his mother had too, to hide his embarrassment he simply smiled.

"Trust me, Harry, that's not the first time I have seen two boys at it," Lily said.

"Really, and who have you seen before," James asked clearly surprised.

"I saw Moony and his boy toy, I had walked in on them one time when I was borrowing your invisibility cloak," Lily said.

"Well it's certainly not the first time I saw a Malfoy and a Potter at it," James said smiling.

"What do you mean," Draco asked finally having come down off his high.

"Well, your father was a horny little bastard," Lily said.

"Your father used to call James "daddy," at least in bed anyway," Cissy, added popping in.

Harry waved his hand at Draco then at himself and they were both as clean as if they just got out of the shower and they were clothed as well.

"I never knew dad was into guys," Draco said.

"He isn't, he is only into James," Cissy and Lily said at the same time, causing them both to laugh.

"Remember when they were only one and Harry had been getting into everything with his magic, they almost went into the room Lucius and James were in and we caught them just in time. It was just before we had to go into hiding, Lucius went onto Voldermort's side to protect Harry from discovery, and James was so furious he made Lucius his sex slave for a month," Lily reminisced.

"Yeah, I remember, James swore that Lucius would never again make him angry, and what happened, he never again has made him angry, and of course Lucius was only too happy to make it up to James anyway. I still think it's funny because they have not made love for years and last time I seen Lucius he was talking about how much he loved James, he still loves you, James," Cissy replied.

James looked shocked for all of a second before putting on a poker face and walking over to the couch.

"You truly are his Dominant, James," Cissy continued when James didn't say anything.

"Lucius has always been a submissive, Malfoy's have always been that way, it's a tradition that no one wants to break, and there really is no point in it either," James replied adding, "It's really no surprise that I am his Dominant, we talked about that for years, we knew I was his only Dominant."

"So if he was into guys, then why is he angry that I like guys," Draco asked confused.

"I think that the reason he is angry is because of who you said you like," Narcissa answered.

"Babe, who did you tell your dad you liked," Harry said huskily causing Draco to shiver and James to laugh.

"I told him that I was into, Blasé Sabine, he is one of the newer foreign exchange students from Francé, he is really cute…," Draco started to explain stopping when Harry growled a warning.

"Don't worry, I only told my father that because I was afraid that he would be angrier if I said it was you, Blasé may be really cute, but he's got nothing on you," Draco said quickly looking Harry in the eyes.

"Anyway that's probably the reason that your father is angry with you, he probably hoped that you would stick to tradition, considering he has always stuck everything to tradition," Lily said with Cissy.

"Well then, maybe if we tell him the truth he will be happy," Draco stated.

"That's almost guaranteed to make him happy, the only thing that will make him happier is seeing I am alive again," James said.

Cissy and Lily looked over at James shaking their heads at him; he could not just leave it at its guaranteed. Harry laughed hearing this, while Draco simply smiled.

"Course if your memory is anything to go by, I will have to make him change his hair color back to its original color, or maybe make it blue," James said smiling.

"James, you are not seriously going to order Lucius to change his hair color back are you," Lily demanded.

"Who said I was going to order him to do it, I'm simply going to seductively suggest it," James replied with a smirk.

Harry quirked his eyebrows at James questioningly, receiving a laugh out of Lily and Cissy.

"I'll explain it later, it's not something your mom's would understand," James said to Harry and Draco, sticking his tongue out to Lily and Cissy.

"I could tell you were you can stick that tongue," Lily said suggestively.

"Oh really and were would that be," James replied smirking.

"You know where," Lily, countered.

Draco pulled out his cell phone and looked up Lucius' number, when he found it he called the number and waited for it to ring.

Lucius was walking around his second house thinking, same thing he had been doing since Draco had told him whom he was interested in sexually. Admittedly Lucius was not surprised Draco was into guys, but a foreign exchange student of all things. Just then his phone rang and he could tell it was Draco, so instead of ignoring it he decided it was time for him to tell Draco why he was upset with him, hopefully Draco would understand, after all he was a Malfoy.

"This is Lucius," he answered.

"Dad, I want to talk to you, I have something to tell you, and it has to be in person, can you meet me at the house in three minutes," Draco said quickly.

Lucius knew he would not get a word in edgewise unless he let Draco talk first.

"Okay I will meet you at the manor in three minutes," Lucius replied.

Lucius hung up the phone and waved his wand to make himself look clean and presentable, before apparating to the manor.

When Draco hung up the phone he looked at Harry and nodded, Harry quickly came up with a great and surprising plan, they all apparated quickly to the manor, Harry in a guest room, Cissy, Lily and James in the library and Draco in the foyer. Voldermort was in the guest room and was not yet in on the plan, Harry informed him quickly on the plan, Voldermort simply nodded, and after a minute said, "He's here."

Lucius seen Draco, when he apparated in, having apparated into the Foyer.

"Draco, I need to tell you something…," Lucius started.

"Wait, I have to tell you something first," Draco interrupted.

With that Harry and Voldermort walked out of the guest room that was connected to the foyer, Harry walked up behind Draco smiling and Voldermort stood calmly to the side.

"Hello, Lucius," Harry said kissing Draco on the neck.

Lucius though surprised simply smiled and looked back at Draco.

"Let me guess, you wanted to tell me that you were with Harry," Lucius stated.

"Pretty much, I was never interested in Blasé Sabine, I just told you that, because I thought you would be pissed if I told you I was in love with a Potter, however I recently heard that you called Harry's father, James, daddy, when I found that out I realized why you were angry," Draco replied.

"And who told you that I called him "Daddy," Lucius asked curiously.

"Mom told me, at least she was one of the people who told me," Draco answered.

Just then, James walked into the Foyer completely naked and walked up behind Lucius without making a sound. Draco and Harry paid no attention to this, as it was part of the plan.

"Who else told you, she would have been the only one alive able to tell you unless someone found a way into my memories," Lucius pressed.

"I did," James said huskily answering the question.

Lucius could not believe his ears, his heart caught in his throat as he turned around slowly taking in the naked God standing in front of him.

"James is that really you," Lucius asked quietly.

"Yes it is, it was the ancient Birthday wish spell, created when time itself was still young," James replied.

"That spell was said to be a myth, plus it is neither Harry's nor Voldermort's birthday, nor my own for that matter," Lucius countered.

"True but that spell is real and so is the death reversal spell, which Voldermort and Harry willingly put forth the necessary sacrificial blood for, and now Voldermort is under Harry's protection, for he has consented to a blood oath, and he has been placed under that oath," James replied lovingly.

Lucius was ecstatic, his dominant was back, and he could now feel complete again, upon this realization, he leaned forward and grabbed James' dick slowly rubbing it with his hand while taking James' hand and placing it protectively around himself. James placed his hand on Lucius head and pulled him closer kissing him passionately, feeling the lust in him get stronger.

Voldermort merely walked back into the guest room ignoring it all, while Harry and Draco headed into Draco's room, Lucius and James made love for a little while and then James and Lily went to the Dursley's house straight into the guest room to go to sleep.

Five days later

"Everyone's going to be so surprised to see you at Hogwarts," Harry said as they were walking up to the train.

"Yes well I think they will be more surprised to see Voldermort walking next to you," James replied.

"Actually he will be walking behind me, right now he is invisible and will stay that way until we are right in front of the entire great hall, and he will stay behind me, with Draco on my right side, and Ginny on the left," Harry answered.

Ginny walked up to Harry and gave him a slight nod. Harry returned a nod and walked onto the train, James and Lily following behind quickly. Ginny led them into a huge compartment and closed the curtains on the windows and doors.

"Okay you can take off the cloak for now," Harry said, looking toward the seat in the closet.

"Harry, how are you going to surprise everybody if we are already visible before we get into the castle?" Lily asked.

"There is a special spell that can only be used on close family that works like an invisibility cloak, except much better," Harry replied adding, "that's what I am going to use on you two."

When the lunch trolley came by Voldermort got under the cloak so that Harry could get some candy for everyone. He got chocolate frogs, Bertie Bots every flavor beans, and many more things.

Finally, they arrived at Hogsmeade station, Voldermort threw the cloak on, while Harry cast the spell on Lily and James. When all the preparations had been finished they left the compartment and headed to the wagons, the threstral's were excited to see Harry, James and Lily were surprised to see threstral's and decided to ask about them after they all got settled.

The ride to the castle was uneventful; however, Harry did tease Draco quite a bit. When the wagon got to the doors, Harry walked to the front doors, which had not yet opened. He waved his hand aside causing the doors to open with ease. Harry walked in with Draco on his right and Ginny on his left as he had said he would, Voldermort was right behind him with Lily and James on either side. They all walked right into the Great Hall and Lily and James could hardly suppress a gasp at the changes. When they were in front of the teachers table, McGonagall looked from Harry to Draco and then over to Ginny, completely surprised.

"Good Evening Harry, Would you join me over on this side of the table and I will introduce you when all the new students are sorted," McGonagall asked.

"Yes, and then I have an announcement to make, during which my lover and my chosen friends must remain by my side, you will see something astounding I assure you, but it must wait till the great Hall is filled," Harry replied.

McGonagall nodded and gestured to the empty chair next to hers, when Harry looked he seen it was the one closest to the Headmaster/mistress's chair, the one that Dumbledore had sat in just last year. Harry gestured Draco to stand behind to the right, with Ginny on the left, and looked at Voldermort who stood against the wall with James and Lily on either side.

Soon all the new students came into the Great Hall and were sorted, among the new students Harry seen five vampires that were foreign exchange students, at least that's what McGonagall said they were.

"So where is it they exchanged from," Harry asked, Curious where these vampires were from.

"The American wizards & witches institute," McGonagall replied, giving Harry a look as if to say, _"I know you know what they are."_

Harry nodded once and then all the students were sorted except the vampires, Harry paid close attention to them, looking them over carefully.

"Alice Cullen," Charlie Weasley said.

The pixie like vampire came forward and sat on the stool, Harry could hear the hat talking to her it was saying, or rather thinking _"Lets see where to put you, you have the seers blood, very intuitive, smart, brave, but where to put you." _Harry could not hear what Alice was thinking but he imagined it was something like what he had said his first year. _"Not Slytherin aye, well if you're sure better be." _Gryffindor! Everyone at Gryffindor table clapped loudly. Harry smiled and clapped along with the Gryffindor's.

"Jasper Hale," Charlie said.

The hat barely set on Jaspers head when it yelled Gryffindor. Harry gave McGonagall a confused look, who looked back just as confused.

She whispered, "It's never yelled it that quick for a Gryffindor."

"Rosalie Hale," Charlie called.

The tall blonde girl walked forward and turned towards Gryffindor table before sitting facing the great table and winking to Ginny, who smiled before winking back. Harry closed his eyes and immediately went into a trance seeing Ginny and Rosalie kissing. They were in a garden, near the Burrow. All of a sudden, the vision ended. Charlie was placing the hat on her head and it sat there for two minutes before finally yelling, "Slytherin."

Rosalie got up, nodded to Harry, and then to Ginny before walking to Slytherin table.

"Emmet Cullen," Charlie continued.

_Emmet is the sexily muscled one_, Harry thought silently. Emmet walked forward and sat at the stool. The moment the hat was on his head it yelled out, "Ravenclaw."

"Bella Cullen," Charlie called.

Bella leaned towards Edward, kissed him before quickly pulling away with a baby in her arms. She sat on the stool and was placed in Slytherin; she walked over to where Rosalie was sitting handed the baby over to Rosalie before sitting down.

"Edward Cullen," Charlie said.

Everyone looked bewildered at Bella and then to Edward. Edward walked to the stool and sat upon it. When the hat was on his head, he smiled as it was figuring things out. Harry felt an inkling to hear so he listened.

"Edward you are really difficult almost as difficult as Harry Potter, Lets see, I guess I will place you same as I did Harry Potter," The hat said, adding, "Gryffindor."

Edward walked over to the Gryffindor table. McGonagall got up and walked up to the Podium.

"As I trust you all are aware we once again found ourselves hard pressed to find a Teacher to fill the Defense against the dark arts position. I have chosen to ask the Best of the Best to take the position; we also are opening a new class in light of recent events. This class is not mandatory, but is recommended for all who love to cook and would like to be able to cook most anything, it is called Culinary Arts, as we also have a new potions teacher, there is also a new head of Slytherin house as well as Gryffindor," McGonagall said.

"For culinary art's I would like to introduce Esme Cullen," McGonagall announced.

Esme stood up, smiled, and then sat back down. Everyone clapped; some because they were proud to have a cooking class and others because Esme was very beautiful, in fact some were whistling.

"Our new Head of Slytherin house and Potions Master, Carlisle Cullen," McGonagall said proudly.

Carlisle stood, looked at the entire gathering then sat back down to whistles and claps from both boys and girls.

"And last but certainly not least, Our new Head of Gryffindor house and Defense against the dark arts teacher, Harry Potter," McGonagall stated.

Harry stood nodded and looked to Ginny and Draco, who immediately went to his side.

"Harry has a very important announcement to make as well, you should listen closely," McGonagall said making it polite yet obvious it was an order.

Harry and his five comrades three of which were invisible, walked up to the podium and looked over all the tables, seeing they had been filled.

"First I wish to begin by shutting the doors," Harry stated.

He looked at the doors and nodded, swiftly they shut without as much as a squeak.

"Now to continue, I would like to welcome all the new students and staff, I know you will enjoy your time here, you might even say it feels like home," Harry said.

"I have a few surprises and I ask you all to wait until after I am done to say or do anything, furthermore you need not fear what you see," Harry continued.

"Ginny, Babe, now," Harry said looking at his parents.

Ginny and Draco raised their wands and chanted, "What's invisible may now be seen remove the spell cast unseen, s'tahw elbisivni yan won eb nees evomer eht lleps tsac neesnu." Immediately Lily and James appeared, they walked up to the podium and stood there smiling.

"Okay now I will say this once and once only, the power that made this possible is very strong and most should never even think about it let alone try it, so I won't tell anyone how to do this, so don't ask, also the next thing you see will be far different," Harry said adding, "Now babe's."

Draco and Ginny walked beside Voldermort and slowly started removing the invisibility cloak. Immediately after Voldermort was revealed there were several gasps, the only ones who did not gasp were, the Vampires and Harry's own family and close friends.

"Voldermort has willingly been placed under a strict and binding **BLOOD** oath, he has repented his ways and is under my protection, this is the second time he has been in public view since the blood oath, the first was at my restaurant, and he was not seen except when we first arrived," Harry stated.

"Now any questions for me," Harry said cheerfully.

Everyone except the vampires and Harry's family and friends were still in shock, Rosalie raised her hand at the same time as Edward and Emmett.

"Yes, Rosalie," Harry asked.

"Even though you're the DA teacher, how is that possible while, according to what I have heard you are still in school yourself," Rosalie asked.

"Good question and the answer is, while it is true I am still in school, it is also true that I am one of the only two people in the world who can truly master the Dark Arts and the Defense against it, the other being the Wolf King. Being as that is I am the best for the job, the Wolf King would not be able to teach because he has little patience for such as teaching," Harry replied.

"That makes sense then," Rosalie said.

"Very well, Edward," Harry said.

"Is it not true that Dumbledore was also a very powerful wizard, and if so would he have been able to master the Dark Arts as well," Edward asked.

"Though it is quite true that Dumbledore was a very powerful wizard, and to tell the truth he was actually a Sorcerer, which is something that very few ever achieve, he would not have been able to Master the Dark Arts and as such would never truly master the defense against it. Do not mistake what I am saying, most other magic he could assuredly have mastered, but because of the fact that his ancestry was not of the Atlantian's, he would be unable to use or even wield the magic of Atlantis," Harry explained, and then taking a long breath.

"There is however more for me to tell you, however I wish it to be in private, just mine, and your families and my lover and lovers' best friend," Harry added.

"Now Emmett your turn," Harry said thinking, _"I would love to just lie under him for hours." _

"Is there room in your bed for one more," Emmett asked slyly.

"Emmett," Esme shouted adding; "You can't ask a teacher that."

"It's quite alright Esme," Harry said laughing, before turning back towards Emmett and adding; "Emmett even if there were, it would not help grades, if that's what you are wondering, what happens in my bed has nothing to do with what happens in class, in class even my lover is treated purely as a student with no exceptions."

"That's not why I asked," Emmett said sadly.

"Well if you wish to speak more about it, then when we are all finished eating and get settled, then we can have a chat in my rooms, as soon as I find out were they are, and I know where Gryffindor house is as well as Slytherin, so that won't be a problem. I will simply have to send for you when I am settled, though you need not feel rushed, I don't sleep until early morning anyway," Harry said.

"Now if that concludes the questions," Harry said.

"Who is you lover," a Slytherin asked, the same one Harry knew to be Blasé Sabíne.

"That is irrelevant at this time and will be known in due time," Harry said.

McGonagall stood and said "Enough questions, its time to eat, Harry if you will do the Honors."

"Tuck in," Harry said, remembering those to be the very words Dumbledore had used once.

Harry then cast his hand towards the podium reshaping it into a table for the extra guests; he himself went to sit at the High table, where McGonagall had him sit in the Head chair. When she told him to do so, he stared at her for a minute.

"Dumbledore would have said, you are more worthy of it than any other, even above him," McGonagall explained.

"Mayhap that's true, however it is for the Headmaster or Headmistress to sit there, you deserve it," Harry replied.

"I couldn't sit there Harry, and it needs someone of power and distinction in it, someone who would at all costs protect the students, but also someone who is emotionally fit, though I would fit the bill of the protection, I will never be emotionally fit to sit there, I already have to sit in the headmasters office chair. For, you see, the magic in the ground goes to each headmaster upon sitting in the chair; if the chair recognizes the person as the rightful headmaster then they receive the magic. If not then the magic throws the person out of the chair, this chair is set to allow only those who are willing to do anything in order that Love and Peace are well known in the school, it controls the Protections around the school and keeps prying muggle eyes away," McGonagall said quickly.

So Harry sat in the chair and immediately felt the magic, he sat, ate, and chatted with his fellow teachers, and before he knew it, it was time to go to the rooms.

"Harry, if you and Draco will follow me, I will show you to your rooms, as well as Esme, Carlisle, and also your parents," McGonagall said adding; "where is Voldermort going to be staying."

"He will be staying here for a short time, until I go to the Ministry to take care of things, and then he will probably stay long enough to learn to cook. He has asked for a job at my restaurant and I accepted under the condition that he learn to cook, from Esme and that as a house, he use the one under the restaurant. So it can get a use finally," Harry replied adding; "when he is not learning to cook, he will be helping me in class casting certain dark spells at me so I can teach the Defensives in all spells, the students will then try the Defensives, and not use nor learn the Dark spells. There are only a few Dark ones I will teach, and that is because they are not nor have they ever been truly dark, they were classified as dark because they were misunderstood."

"Very well," McGonagall replied adding; "I will have another room added beside yours, for the time being he can have my old room."

They all stood up as the Great hall was almost empty, and headed out the doors, they went up the Grand staircase to get to the fourth floor. McGonagall lead them to multiple statues, one a Dragon, one a Unicorn, one a Cobra and the fourth was a sculpture of Atlantis.

"Harry, you have the Atlantian room, Esme, you and Carlisle have the Unicorn, Lily, you and James, the Dragon and when the snake room is done Voldermort will get that room," McGonagall said.

"Okay, uh what's the password," Harry asked.

"Password," Esme asked curiously.

"Yes, it keeps those without it, out of your rooms," Harry replied.

"Yes, and Harry that's part of your position, one as the Guardian and two because you are the security master too," McGonagall said.

"Oh, ok," Harry, replied.

"What about our doors," Lily asked.

"That would be Harry, and Lily," McGonagall said.

"Yes," Lily asked.

"I would like to make you Deputy Headmistress," McGonagall said.

"Ok, that sounds interesting, We must have a meeting later to talk about what all that entails and things like that," Lily replied.

"Yes, we must, but for now I am going to retire for the night," McGonagall replied.

"Esme, Carlisle what do you want your Password to be," Harry asked.

"Vegetarian," Carlisle and Esme said at once.

Harry walked in front of the Unicorn and cast the spell for the password activation; he then looked at Lily.

"Atlantian Dragon," Lily said.

Harry did the same and then went to his door and casting a double spell, the first being his password and the second being passwords for visitors.

"Ok, Carlisle, Esme, does twenty minutes sound ok to you," Harry asked.

"Yes, it sounds perfect," Esme, replied.

"Okay, see you in twenty, I will send for Emmett and go get the others," Harry replied.

Harry walked into his room with Draco following behind, while calling for Dobby.

"Harry Potter calls for Dobby," Dobby asked as he popped in.

"Yes, Dobby, I need you to get Emmett Cullen and bring him to this room, I will be back soon," Harry replied.

"Ok, Dobby is back soon," Dobby, said.

With that, he popped back out. Harry looked to Draco smiled, and then walked out the room, heading towards Gryffindor tower. When Harry got to Gryffindor tower he entered and immediately was greeted by Alice, Jasper, and Edward, he nodded to them before casting the muffliato spell, to keep unwelcome ears away.

"We are going to meet in my rooms in about fifteen minutes, but I still have to go get Rosalie and Bella, Emmett is already on his way to my rooms," Harry said.

"Okay, mind if we tag along to Slytherin headquarters," Edward asked.

"No I don't, as long as you are not going to try any pranks," Harry replied.

"_Alice looks like she is close to having an orgasm,"_ Harry thought.

Edward started laughing, receiving a nod from Harry and Draco, while the other Gryffindor's were looking at him as if he had gone mad.

"What's up Ed," Alice asked, causing Ed to laugh harder.

"_Edward, if you can hear my thought smirk in my direction,"_ Harry thought.

Edward stopped laughing immediately and smirked as he was asked. Harry headed out the portrait before grabbing Draco and fondling him for a second, causing Draco to purr softly. Harry was starting to wonder if there was more to Draco than meets the eye. They walked to Slytherins common room entrance and Draco said the password. When they entered, Bella was standing near the door holding the baby, with Rosalie right beside her.

"Bella, Rosalie, we are having a meeting in my rooms, you are the last two, I mean three, to pick up," Harry said simply.

Edward went up to Bella and kissed her before looking at the baby and kissing the baby on the forehead.

"How is Renesmee doing," Edward asked.

"_Renesmee, such a beautiful name, and it's only befitting that one with such a gift have such like that,"_ Harry thought.

Edward cocked his head to the side and Renesmee touched his cheek, Harry looking in, seen what Renesmee was showing Edward. Edward's eyes went wide with surprise.


	5. Visions, Talks andDetentions?

**Chapter 5 – Visions, Talks and… Detentions? **

"Edward, what did she 'show' you," Bella asked.

"Nothing, nothing important at this time, besides you'll find out soon enough anyway, though you will be quite surprised," Edward replied.

"Edward Cullen, tell me what you saw," Bella warned.

Edward simply walked outside, the others following closely behind, Harry walked up to Edward and thought _"She's gonna find out, but only when the time comes, nothing will be able to prepare her for it anyway."_

"_How is she able to do that though,"_ Edward thought in reply.

"_It will be explained during the meeting, one of the reasons that I am holding this meeting," _Harry thought back.

Suddenly Harry stopped, Alice smiled and looked towards Harry, who was placing his hand on a crystal in the middle of the Atlantis Statue, the crystal shimmered brightly before going into the statue, the statue split in half revealing a door with two large snakes as the handles.

"Open," Harry, said in parseltongue.

The doors opened wide, Emmett stood up and smiled to Harry, he was thinking, _"I definitely want that hot bod on top of me, if only for a moment."_

"We will see, maybe you just might get what you want," Harry said aloud, causing Emmett to look shocked.

"_Can you hear my thoughts,"_ Emmett thought.

"Yes, but we will get to that later," Harry replied aloud.

"_Ooh, so there will be a later then,"_ Emmett thought back, smirking.

"Not if you keep this up there won't be," Harry replied convincingly.

That shut Emmett up immediately; Alive was smiling along with Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, and Edward. Carlisle walked in with Esme, followed quickly by Dobby, James, and Lily.

"Are we ready to talk," Esme asked.

Harry nodded and pointed to the seats which were immediately occupied, Just then Ginny walked in, Looking to Harry, she nodded.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said smiling.

"Hi," all the vampires said in return, except Alice.

"Hi, Ginny, I'm Alice and this is jasper, the tall one is Emmett, she's Rosalie, Bella is holding Renesmee, Edward is the one running his hand through Bella's hair. Carlisle is our dad and Esme is our mom," Alice said swiftly, yet courteously.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Lily Potter and James Potter," Harry said adding, "you know who I am."

"Now that all the introductions are done can we get on with the meeting," Edward asked.

"I brought you all here tonight for a few reasons, first of all is to ask you, what a family of vampires is doing going to a wizard school," Harry asked simply.

"We wanted our children to learn magick since they can, plus Emmett sensed his mate here so we knew it was necessary to come here," Carlisle answered.

"That makes sense, the other reason was to tell Emmett, that if he so chooses, then he may join me in my bed, however must be willing to bottom from time to time," Harry stated quickly.

Emmett smirked, while Esme and Lily were trying to conceal a laugh, Lily looked over to Esme and seeing that she too was trying not to laugh, burst out laughing causing Esme to laugh as well.

"The third and final reason is because of some important news between us, this at this time is imperative that you should know," Harry said, pausing for a breath.

"What's up Harry," Ginny asked.

"Edward, Emmett is your brother," Harry stated simply.

"I know that, he's a vampire in our family and therefore is also a brother," Edward replied.

"No, I mean he is your biological brother, Carlisle did not know, and your mothers are not the same either, only your father is the same," Harry countered, adding, "Let me explain fully."

"Your mother had you and at age seventeen you got the Spanish influenza, Carlisle turned you, your father thought your mother and you were dead when he went into the hospital as he did not see either of you for two days before he got the influenza, he knew if he got it both of you had it, thinking you both dead he cast and ancient spell, its called 'Deaths door' its one of the few spells that can truly kill one such as hem your mother got the influenza only because you had gotten it, do not mistake what I am saying, I am NOT blaming you. Now since you father cast the spell it should have killed him, instead it forced him to live. Years later he had another son and named him 'Emmett' in so doing, when Rosalie found Emmett, and had him turned she awoke in him what you truly both are, only not completely. It was awoken only part of the way and I am going to help it open fully as it is necessary. Now to explain what that is. Edward your mother and Emmett and your father 'Elizabeth Masen and Edward Masen Sr. though they were thought muggle by most, were actually Atlantian's or rather descendants of them. They would have been able to cast any ancient spell without a problem, except for the fact that his lineage was as old as it was and the line that it was and is, he would have had the effects that my father and I endure. In the old language it was called; Ultri Domeinus, which in the English language of today means Dominants lust, but the actual translation meant, 'Lust Wizards'. It means that your lust must be fed early on before it starts to take over, if it takes over it could be out in the open where all could see. Furthermore to answer a the question on a few minds, yes I can read minds, its called 'Legilimency' or 'Legilimens' and I am a master at it, any questions," Harry explained.

"One, what was it Renesmee shown to Edward and you," Bella asked.

"That I am unable to answer at this time as it is not my right to do so, and neither is it Edwards or Renesmee's for that matter," Harry replied.

"What's the child's name going to be," Rosalie asked.

"My lover and myself have not yet discussed that and whether or nor we would have a child," Harry said knowing well that it was Ginny's right to tell him in her own time.

"Harry," Ginny said.

"Yes," Harry asked.

"I am pregnant with your child, I have almost three months left, I am after all a Sinicus so it takes less time for us to get pregnant in fact its always the first time for us, so you are stuck with me, at least for the child," Ginny said.

"Thank you for telling me, I knew you were pregnant about a week into summer vacation, I realized then that you were Sinicae and guess what I know who your mate is," Harry replied.

"Because of your magick," Ginny asked.

"Yes, and what do you think the child's name should be," Harry answered back.

"I was actually thinking something like; Harry James Weasley – Potter," Ginny said and added, "but maybe we aught to think harder on that first."

"Yes let's think on that," Harry replied.

Carlisle looked at Harry before smiling and laughing. Everyone except Harry and Edward looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I think that would be fun, Carlisle," Harry stated.

Emmett caught Harry looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked, he had an idea what Carlisle had suggested.

"Carlisle suggested we play spin the bottle of Lust, I for on think it would be fun," Edward said.

Everyone looked at Harry who simple nodded and waved his hands at the shelves. The shelves moved over to reveal a huge empty room carpeted in what looked like silk made from water it was even blue, Harry walked Draco in there whispering naughty things into his ear, causing Draco to get hard and in turn pressing up against Harry's hard dick. Harry nibbled Draco's ear softly causing him to whimper. Edward went behind Harry and thought quietly _"That's hot, but your making Emmett jealous."_

"_I know, that's why I'm doing it, I want him horny for the game,"_ Harry thought in reply.

They all sat down in the middle of the room in a circle, Harry nodded to the middle, and a bottle appeared.

"Carlisle, you start us off since you suggested it," Harry said.

Carlisle spun the bottle and it landed on James.

"Truth or Dare," Carlisle said.

"Dare," James, replied.

"I dare you to kiss Rosalie," Carlisle replied smirking.

James went over to Rosalie and kissed her on the lips, Rosalie kissed back. James then spun the bottle it landed on Carlisle.

"Truth or Dare," James said smirking.

"I think I will go with a good safe … Dare," Carlisle said.

"I dare you to kiss me," James said.

Carlisle got up, place one hand on James' chest, and kissed him full on the lips. James moaned loudly before the kiss was ended. Carlisle sat down and spun the bottle, it landed on Harry.

"Truth or Dare, Harry" Carlisle asked.

"Truth," Harry replied grinning.

"You're no fun," Draco remarked.

"What do you think of Emmett," Carlisle asked.

"He has a hot body and I can tell that his mate will be very pleased even though his mate does not realize that they have already met," Harry replied.

Harry spun the bottle and it landed on Rosalie.

"Truth," Rosalie said.

"Are you a Sinicus," Harry asked.

"Yes, I am," Rosalie, stated.

Rosalie spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett.

"Dare," Emmett, said.

"I dare you to kiss the tip of Harry's dick," Rosalie said.

Emmett got up and went over to Harry looking him straight in the eyes Harry leaned back making it plain to see that he was willing. Emmett then leaned forward put his lips to Harrys leather pants and slowly unbuttoned them with his teeth before pulling them down, he then licked the tip of Harry's dick before kissing it and moving down to Harry's nut sack and kissing passionately. Harry caught in the lust started grabbing at Emmett and pulling their lips together kissing passionately. James cleared his throat and when that didn't do anything, called out 'Slovisky shalto almienaset' casting the spell of temporary freeze. Harry stopped kissing Emmett and looked up blushing.

"I think it would be a good Idea to stop the game and go to sleep," Edward suggested.

"Quite right," James said, adding, "That spell only lasts for ten minutes."

After all the goodnights were done, the only ones left in the room was Harry, Emmett and Draco. Draco kissed Harry, Emmett looked at Harry with a questioning look. Harry seeing the look, Grabbed Emmett and threw him onto the bed before doing the same with Draco, Draco whimpered softly while Emmett lay purring. Harry jumped onto the bed like a lion or wolf devouring its prey. Harry placed one hand on Draco's cock while kissing Emmett's chest, he started jacking Draco off while moving further down on Emmett, kissing his stomach before moving to his belly button. Harry licked into Emmett's belly button eliciting a soft moan. Harry then moved down to Emmett's cock, licking slowly from tip to base, then going to his ball sack kissing and suckling each, before moving to Emmett's pucker, kissing it and placing his tongue in and rimming Emmett causing him to moan loudly, he was moaning so loudly that the chandelier started shaking wildly. Harry took that as a good sign and cast a spell causing his tongue to reach in further, exploring Emmett's arse orally. Draco placed his mouth over Emmett's cock and started sucking and licking, loving his musky scent, Emmett started shaking in pleasure seconds before his load filled Draco's mouth, Draco swallowed loving the flavor. Emmet thought he was in heaven, he knew that this must be what heaven felt like and he loved it. Harry removed his tongue from Emmett's arse only to replace it with first one finger, then a second and finally a third, feeling Emmett was stretched far enough he smiled.

"Draco, give him your cock," Harry said, causing Draco to smile.

Draco moved up towards Emmett's mouth and placed his cock against Emmett's lips, who in turn took Draco to the base, sucking hungrily on it. Harry pushed in and started pumping long, hard and rough causing Emmett to moan around Draco's cock in turn causing Draco to moan before leaning forward and kissing Harry, Emmett teased Draco's piss slit with the tip of his tongue. Draco started pumping in and out of Emmett's mouth, practically begging for release, Emmett grazed his teeth softly along Draco's dick. Harry getting close to his climax pulled out of Emmett before shoving Draco's mouth onto his cock and shooting his cum into Draco's throat, causing Draco to shoot which in turn sent Emmett over the edge as well giving Draco a face full, while swallowing the seed in his mouth.

"_That was so erotic," _Emmett, thought, Draco's cock still in his mouth.

Draco pulled out and they all laid together, Harry on the bottom with Draco on curled up on his chest, his blonde hair in every direction, his soft blue eye's slowly closing more and more as he drifted off to sleep. Emmett looked at Harry and was surprised to se him still awake, Harry smiled looking at Emmett. Harry decided he would want to see more of Emmett as well, Draco moaned Harry's name in his sleep. Emmett got up and grabbed a Hershey's chocolate bar, handing it to Harry, that made Harry smile.

"Draco, love time to get up," Harry said kissing Draco's forehead.

"Humph," Draco said, muttering something that distinctly sounded like "I don't want to get up."

Despite wanting to sleep, Harry knew he had to get up and if he had to Draco had to as well. Since Draco did not want to get up on his own Harry lifted Draco over his lap and swatted him once on his bare ass, causing Draco to whimper and get up.

"I said it was time to get up," Harry stated.

"Next time I would do better to listen," Draco mumbled in reply.

Emmett laughed at the sight of them causing them to glare at him. He ceased laughing immediately when Draco pulled out his wand.

"Draco put that down, that magick wouldn't work anyway," Harry stated.

"I know that," Draco snapped.

Before he knew it Draco was being placed back over Harry's knees being swatted again. Emmett started moaning at the sight, causing Draco to moan.

"Breakfast time," Harry said; throwing Draco over his shoulder and carrying him into the closet to dress him.

Lily walked in and seeing Emmet naked, screeched in surprise. Emmett threw on a towel smirking.

"Harry, Minerva needs your timetable before breakfast," Lily said aloud.

"Ok I wrote that up last night, I will bring it down with me. I just have to finish dressing Draco," Harry replied laughing as he said the last part.

"Ok I will let her know," Lily replied laughing.

Lily left and Emmett pulled the towel off and started getting dressed before heading back to his dormitory to get dressed for the day. Harry pulled out a pair of Black leather pants, a red muscle shirt and a Slytherin robe.

"What about boxers?" Draco asked scandalously.

"No boxers," Harry replied smirking, adding, "I want to be able to see you while I'm eating breakfast and during class."

Draco smirked before dropping to his knees and licking the tip of Harry's dick. He then stood up, grabbed the clothes and threw them on. Harry moved to grab Draco and missed.

"Now imagine how hard it will be later," Draco laughed running off.

"Get back over here," Harry, growled chasing after him.

Draco went out the door, past the sculpture and to the Entrance Hall, before Harry realized that though Draco was dressed, he himself was not. Seventh year students walking past, began whistling and giggling. Harry immediately placed his right hand to his left nipple and lowered it, as he was lowering his hand a watery silk robe appeared on him, causing more giggling.

"Professor Potter, will we be learning that spell sometime," a Ravenclaw girl asked.

"No, that is old magick, not something that you would be able to learn," Harry replied using his teaching voice.

The Ravenclaw ran off giggling, causing Harry to look down, seeing a boner sticking up through the robe, Harry sighed. He would have to get back at Draco for this. Harry cast an illusionment charm to make himself look presentable before walking into the Great Hall. He walked to the head table and sat in the headmasters' chair.

"Minerva, here is my timetable as requested, I hope it is satisfactory," Harry said.

Minerva looked it over quickly and said "Perfect I will set it in and then it will be ready; also I forgot to mention it last night, you will know when someone tries to Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, you have one minute to accept them into the grounds. You will also know who they are, if you don't accept them in they automatically end up in Hogsmeade, in case they are running from someone."

"Ok," Harry replied.

Five minutes later the students began filing into the great hall. Not long after that, the mail arrived including a package for Harry. Harry opened it to discover it was from the High priest Imhotep in Cairo, and that he was alive, Harry got the feeling that he knew this 'Imhotep' somehow, and resolved to figure it out that night. The package included a scepter that Harry could tell held great power, a loincloth, and a set of Royal clothes including the crown. Harry surprised by this, quickly cast and illusionment charm on all of it.

"Interesting things," Minerva said quietly.

"Yes, I will have to figure it out later though," Harry replied smiling.

Harry nodded to Minerva before getting up to pass out the schedules to the Gryffindors. Ron groaned when he got his seeing that he had double potions with the Slytherins, or rather until Ginny and Hermione jabbed him in the ribs to remind him that its not Snape anymore and furthermore he was lucky at least he got to see Rosalie so she did not want to hear a single complaint. Harry being finished passing out schedules walked back by Ron.

"Remember Ron, it's not Severus and besides I am sure that they will be nice to you now, Remember I can take points away now," Harry reminded him.

"Plus they wouldn't dare with Rosalie in there," Ginny put in.

"Oh on a first name basis with a Slytherin huh," Ron said.

"Yes, I am and you should be too considering the fact that two of their family is in Gryffindor," Ginny sneered back.

Harry walked back up to the head table and nodded to McGonagall before sitting back down.

"So what are you going to teach the first years," McGonagall asked.

"I am going to start first years off with 'Expelliarmus' then for those who have not mastered or at least grasped it, I will set aside a time for them to come and be tutored if they so choose," Harry said.

"Sounds like a good plan," McGonagall said.

"Yeah, well I'd better start to get the class prepared," Harry, stated. Before getting up and heading out the great hall to his classroom.

When Harry got to his classroom, he pulled out his staff (This was in wand form) and waved it at the desks causing them all to have a book on them. Five minutes later, his first year's students entered the classroom excitedly. He got first years first then second, third and fourth years all before lunch, then a free time that he was using to get his classes done.

He was going to be taking transfiguring, DADA, Charms and Cooking, plus he would be learning about Atlantian magick with the other Atlantian's then and taking potions at the end of the day with the rest of the Gryffindor Seventh years.

"Alright class open your books to page and read about Expelliarmus," Harry said.

After half an hour of reading, Harry looked back to his class.

"Alright close your books please," Harry said.

"Who can tell me what Expelliarmus does," Harry asked.

The whole class raised their hands.

"Alright you in the back," Harry said pointing to a blonde boy in the back of the room.

"Expelliarmus disarm your opponent, it's only good as long as the enemy is unable to do wandless magic," the blonde said.

"Good ten points to Slytherin," Harry replied adding, "Now, who can tell me what Expelliarmus is and give and example for a good time to use it while in school."

Only half the class raised their hands this time, Harry chose a Ravenclaw boy who reminded him of a "Crow Guardian."

"Expelliarmus is a disarming spell, of student attacked another it would be a good spell that would keep the defender from getting in trouble," the Ravenclaw said.

"Good ten points to Ravenclaw," Harry said.

It was getting near time for class to end.

"Ok, so I want half a parchment on Expelliarmus, it's uses and a brief history of it," Harry said dismissing the class.

The day went by quickly until lunchtime when Emmett went up to Harry to ask him about tonight.

"Can I come over tonight," Emmett asked.

"No, not tonight I am going to be grabbing papers and need the concentration," Harry replied sighing his obvious annoyance.

Emmett nodded understanding and walked off. Time sped back up until it was time for seventh years.

"Ok today I am going to teach you about the Patronus Charm," Harry said.

"Who can tell me what a patronus is, besides Hermione," Harry stated.

Hermione smiled at Harry. Emmett raised his hand along with Rosalie and Bella.

"Emmett," Harry said.

"The Patronus charm is a defensive charm against Dementors," Emmett said.

"Correct, ten points to Ravenclaw," Harry said.

"Now who can tell me what else a Patronus can do," Harry asked.

A Ravenclaw that looked like an older version of the 'Crow Guardian' raised his had. Harry pointed him out.

"Crow Speak; sir," the Ravenclaw said.

Chapter 5- Visions, Talks, and Detentions? Pt. 2

"Okay can you give me a more in depth idea of what Crow speak is," Harry asked, surprised that someone would remember that effect.

"Crow speak is known for its gift to grant squibs or even Muggles a chance to do magic, it is magic that is given only to those whom the Crow finds worthy. Furthermore the Crow is often known better as the Crow Queen, for she is a beauty and is well known for her passion, it is said that she is a fan of Dracula, who in the muggle world has many stories made about him. Moreover, the Crow Queen is known also as the Great Teacher, she teaches her people of many things. I myself am a highly regarded Crow person, as is the rest of my family's tradition to pass on the teaching of the Crow Queen," The Ravenclaw Crow said.

"What's you name," Harry asked.

"I am called 'Lionfeather'," The Ravenclaw crow said.

"Ok, Lionfeather, Twenty points to Ravenclaw for the complete synopsis of The Crow," Harry said.

Emmett whispered 'Show Off' to Lionfeather, who just ignored it.

"Ok so we are going to cast Patronus' and see what we get," Harry said, adding, "You need a very happy memory to get one to be fully corpeal."

Harry then motioned for them to stand up and then waved his hand towards the wall causing the desks to go against the wall.

"Ok start your Patronus and I will walk around and check how you all are fairing and correct you if needed," Harry stated.

Hermione was the first to create a corpeal Patronus, it was a stag, Harry stared at it and then looked to Hermione, who looked away and reversed the spell.

Ron and Emmett were next, Ron's being a ginger cat not unlike Crookshanks, Emmett's was a Polar Bear with a Wolf like look to it. Harry was guessing it was a Plapheaboé, an old Atlantian 'myth' was that a Wolf and Polar Bear fell in love and mated; the Wolf was male and the Polar Bear female.

After they mated, the Wolf traveled with the Polar Bear to what later became Alaska, which was the first Polar Bear to migrate there, soon after many Polar Bears traveled to Alaska from Atlantis and stayed there.

After that came Lionfeather and the rest of the class, there were a few wisps of Patronus' but for the most part there were tons of animals including an Egyptian Cat from Draco, and obviously a Crow from Lionfeather.

"Doing good, Ok, class is almost over so time for Assignments, I want a three to five parchment essay on the Patronus, Key points are as follows," Harry said.

Over on the black board appeared:

1. Uses

2. History

3. Why a Corpeal Patronus takes the form that it does.

Emmett groaned loudly causing Draco to raise an eyebrow at him. Lionfeather raised his hand.

"Yes, Lionfeather," Harry asked.

"Might I speak to you after class," Lionfeather asked softly.

"Well I have several things to do after class but I am free to talk after Dinner, if you would still like to talk after dinner, then go to Draco and he will take you to my rooms to talk," Harry said.

"Furthermore, any Complaints on the essay requirement means Detention and/or a longer Essay," Harry continued, smiling before adding, "Unless your name is Hermione, then it would just be Detention."

"Professor Potter, it is the first day, how can you honestly be happy giving out huge assignments on the first day," Emmett complained.

"Because, it's important and therefore is required, no exceptions," Harry replied.

Lionfeather smiled at this and walked out the classroom. Emmett blinked twice before huffing.

"Emmett Detention, my rooms, tomorrow night," Harry said smirking.

"What, What for," Emmett yelled.

"Because you complained about the essay, after I already gave a warning," Harry replied.

Harry watched as all the students left the classroom, except Draco and Hermione.

"Harry that was a good first class, I think you will do this as well as you did the DA. If not better," Hermione commented.

"Hermione, why was your patronus a stag," Draco asked.

"No reason," Hermione said, looking away.

Harry looked at Hermione and seen tears, he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked to him and smiled.

"Harry, I have loved you since I first saw you," Hermione said, looking in his eyes for his reaction.


End file.
